Together Forever
by Lulu222
Summary: Sorry I'm really crap at Summaries.Please read.Only rated T for strong language. Bella & Edward are a married couple and love each other alot,but is Bella getting a little bored or will she decide to stay with Edward ? As you know I do not own Twilight or anything in it.That great honour goes to Stephenie Meyer I just like to fool around with the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up to my favourite song ''Hailie's Song'' by Eminem.I looked at the clock beside my phone and it said,6 a.m.I groaned.

**Our Conversation**

**Bella:**What the fuck do you want Ali ?.I moaned.

**Alice:**How did you know it was me ?.She giggled.

**Bella:**Who else would be so annoying as to ring me at 6 a.m. I yelled.

**Alice:**Jeez chill B,I was just calling to see if you wanted to come shopping with me and Rose ? She chirped.

**Bella:**Yeah whatever.I grunted.

**Alice:**YAY !,She squealed.

**Bella:**Jeez,calm down Ali.I just said that I'd go shopping with you it's not like I agreed to marry you,okay ? Just chill.

**Alice:**Sorry,it's just this is the first time you agreed to go shopping with me and rose without me having to yell at you until you did.

**Bella:**Yeah yeah whatever, when do you want me to get to your's at ?

**Alice:**Let's say 7 a.m.

**Bella:**WHAT ! I am not going to drive to your's at 7 a.m.

**Alice:**No just say 7 a.m. because we all know that really you'll be here at 7:30 a.m.

**Bella:**Okay whatever you in a bit.

**Alice:**Love you,B.

**Bella:**Okay Love you too.

**End Conversation**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I hung up and rolled over to face my gorgeous husband,he looked so peaceful.

I just had to wake him up.I leaned in and kissed him.

I suddenly felt him kissing me thing I knew he pulled me onto his stomach.

We kissed for a bit and then I pulled away sitting up on his stomach.

''Morning How are you,my Gorgeous Husband ?'',I whispered playing with his hair.

''I'm good, How are you my Beautiful Baby Doll ?'',He whispered back kissing me.

''I'm good.'',I lay there for a few minutes when suddenly I felt myself falling over.

Next thing I knew Edward was lying on me.I began squealing with laughter.

''Edward get off me'',I giggled,playfully smacking his back trying to pull him off of me.

''Never !'',He then tried kissing me but I dodged him.

''I'm not kissing you until you get off of me ''I squeaked still trying to pry him off of my body.

''Well,I'm not getting off you until you kiss me'',He moaned.

'Edward !'',I yelled.''Get OFF me !''I yelled.

''No.'',He then started playing with my hair.

I leaned up and kissed relaxed then and it was easier to roll him off me.

I rolled him over and was able to get up.I kissed him one last time and then got up.

As I pulled on my shorts and Edward's 'Sex Pistols' concert t-shirt I felt Edward grab my hand.

He tugged so hard I fell back onto the bed and into his arms.

He looked upside down so I wasn't sure if I was kissing his lips or his chin.I began giggling.

He stopped kissing me and when I looked up at him he looked very confused.

I began giggling yet again and kissed him one last time.I then pulled myself up and trotted into the kitchen.

I flicked on the coffee machine and started making breakfast while jamming to 'Holidays In The Sun' by The Sex Pistols.

It was so loud that I didn't hear Edward enter the snook up behind me and began to tickle me.

I fell backwards and Edward caught me as I continued to laugh he continued tickling me until we both ended up with terrible headaches.

Next thing we knew Lulu,Ciara,Kaitlyn and Jesse came running into the kitchen to find me and Edward and to make it even more embarrassing I was embraced in Edward's arms.

The kids though just burst out laughing,which made Edward and I laugh aswell.

Eventually we stopped laughing and Edward put me down.I then dished up the breakfast and everyone ate and talked during our meal and then I headed off to the shower.

When I came out I got dressed into a deep blue tank top,pre-ripped jeans,deep blue heels and my black leather jacket.

I put on some makeup too;mascara,black eyeliner,a tiny bit of blue eyeshadow and matching lipstick.

I then grabbed my handbag cell phone and kissed my precious family on the way out the I exited the house Edward smacked me on the ass causing me to giggle all the way down to the car.

I hopped in and beeped as I drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was exactly 7:28 a.m. when I pulled up in front of Alice's house.I turned off the car,hopped out and locked it.

I threw my keys into my handbag and made my way to the I rang the doorbell I heard Alice yell ''Jazz will you get that ?'

_For such a small woman,that bitch is loud,bossy and as vicious as hell._I giggled at the thought of Alice in her pixie form as the Devil.

Since I was so lost in thought I didn't hear or even see Jasper open the door.I only noticed when he cleared his throat to get my attention.

When I looked up I blushed because Jasper had frozen when he saw me.

''Ohh,hey didn't see you there.'',I muttered embarrassed because he was still staring at me.

'Oh yeah,hey Bella',He said blushing more than I was,which made me feel a little better.I decided to see if I could drive him over the top.

He stepped back so that I could enter.I kissed him passionately on the lips as I entered which seemed to do the trick for him because as I lowered my jacket off my shoulders I could hear him moan but he tried to hide it.

I giggled to grabbed my jacket and handbag and hung it on the coat rack.I kissed him one more time as I was about to ascend the stairs when he pulled me back and began kissing me again.

We made out in the doorway for a few stopped because we could hear a door pulled away simultaneously and looked up to see Rosalie standing on the landing.

''Hey B.'',She squeaked just like Alice did.

_Man those girls spend so much time together that they're starting to sound like each ._

''Hey,Rose.I'll be up in a sec,I just have to get something out of my bag.',I replied.

''Okay,hurry though Alice has to show you something.'',She said skipping into Alice's 'ROOM' and shutting the door.

I turned back to Jasper and kissed him one last time after smacking his butt.

I then grabbed the little presents I had for us girls and began ascending the stairs.

On the third step I felt Jasper wrap his arms around my waist.

I turned to face him and kissed him one last tried for more but I wouldn't let him.

''Maybe later.'',I whispered huskily.

He grinned,released me and as I began walking up the stairs again he slapped my arse.

''Cheeky'',I giggled.

I then ran the rest of the way upwards before Jasper had a chance to grab me again.

I pushed open the double doors to Alice's closet when I reached the first door.

Rose instantly flung herself at me when I closed the door,Considering the fact that I don't see her as much as I would Alice.

Alice then appeared which seemed like out of thin air.

''B,what took you so long ? You were down there for ages !'',She moaned.

''Oh yeah sorry I was looking for something in my fact here they are.',I said pulling three little bags out from behind my back.

There was a pink one,a purple one and a deep blue our favourite colours.

I handed Rosalie the pink one,Alice the purple and the blue was for myself.

''Open them'',I said enthusiastically.

We opened them simultaneously.

''A NEW PHONE !'',They both squeaked.

''Yeah you guys have always said how you needed new phone's so I thought hey why don't I buy us each a new phone in our favourite I did exactly that and all of our close friends and our familys numbers are in our favourite restaurants and everything.''I explained but before I could continue I got attacked by them both.

''Jeez girls they're just phones,calm down'',I giggled.

'Thank you,thank you,thank you'',They whispered.

''Your welcome'',I giggled.

''Okay will you get off me now ?',I laughed.

'Oh yeah sorry'',They giggled.

They stood up and then helped me to get up.

I hugged them and then told them that I had phones for the guys too and they were excited about that.

Alice showed me her new dress which was was a floor length red silk evening gown which fit her looked amazing.

''Omg Ali ! You look could any man not want you ?'',I whispered speechless because of her beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alice removed her dress and threw on jeans and a little light purple all headed down stairs and left for the shops.

We pulled up outside Alice's and Rosalie favourite out of nowhere they began screaming which scared the hell out of me.

''Jesus girls you scared the fuck out of are you screaming at ?'',I yelled,panting.

''They're having a sale'',They squeaked.

''Oh my fucking God that's nothing to scream about you ejits.'',I moaned.

They jumped out of the car and I walked very slowly behind the giggling idiots.

They pushed the double doors open and was greeted by a very pretty same woman greeted me seconds later.

The girls headed straight for the dress section and as we all know dresses aren't really my thing but I went along anyway.

The girls immediately grabbed as many dresses that they could carry and ran to the dressing rooms.

Rosalie came out first in a beautiful turquoise knee-length was looked so pretty.

''You look gorgeous, amazing.'',I smiled.

''Thanks B.''She smiled as Alice entered.

She too looked was wearing a pink silk flowy dress.

''Ali,you look so dress suits you perfectly.'',I commented.

''Thanks turn'',She chirped.

''Oh HELL NO !'',I yelled as I was pushed into the dressing room with a red dress,a pink,a purple and a deep blue.

I tried on the pink one first and I hated it.I then tried on the purple and it was okay.I tried the deep blue one and it was dress was;floor length,silk and it fastened around my neck leaving my back bare.

Lastly I tried on the red one and I loved it aswell as the red dress was;knee-length and skin-tight,it was one shouldered and the strap had a flower on it.

I showed the girls the red and deep blue and they loved them just like I did.I decided to buy them both and the girls bought theirs.

We left the boutique very we didn't need any accessories because we either had them or one of us had what we needed.

We drove back to Alice's which was strangely we got inside I called Edward to see if he knew where Jasper and Emmett were.

**Our Conversation**

**Edward:**Hey, okay ?

**Bella:**Hey I'm good.I was just wondering if you knew where Jasper and Emmett were ? Because we just got back and neither of them are here.

**Edward:**Yeah Babe,they're 're here with me.I invited them over a couple of hours were just having a few drinks and catching up.

**Bella:**Edward please tell me that the kids are nowhere near the beer !

**Edward:**Chill B.I'm not so irresponsible as to drink with the kids around 're at Kate's.

**Bella:**Oh you soon.

**Edward:**See you soon, you.

**Bella:**Love you too,Forever...

**Edward:**And back.

**End Conversation**

I hung up and turned to face the girls.

''They're with 're fine.'',I said smiling.

They smiled back and we headed to the had coffees and chatted for a bit but eventually I had to leave.

''Okay I'm heading home the rest of your evening and I will see you and I'll send your husbands back home to you.'',I winked as I left the kitchen.

I grabbed my jacket,my handbag and my shopping bag with the dresses in it then walked out the door.

While I was driving home I thought I'd be thinking about Edward but I couldn't help but think about Jasper.

_I wonder if I'd be able to have a real quick make out session with BELLA ! Jasper is NOT your husband Edward cannot think of making out with Jasper when you're married._

_Especially not when Jasper's married to your best Jasper's so adorable and those lips just make you want to melt like butter on a hot pancake._

_NO BELLA ! NO ! Edward is your husband no one else._

I got home and was greeted by my beautiful husband.

''Hey Hun'',He said pulling me into a kiss.

''Hey Babe'',I whispered lost in his eyes just like I did when we were teenagers.

I closed the car door and opened the back door and grabbed the bag with my dresses and few extra bits I grabbed on the way home.

''Oo what you got there ?'',He said trying to grab the bag.

''You'll see later'',I said obviously teasing him because he started chasing me.

As he chased me up to the front door he managed to grab me and pull me up into his arms.

I giggled as he stumbled through the door with me in his arms.I kissed Edward to distract him from grabbing my shopping bag.

He carried me through to the kitchen where Jasper and Emmett were drinking beers.

''Hey,hey what's going on here,huh ?'',Emmett chuckled.

''Shut the fuck up, one cares what your stupid mind comes up with'',I scolded.

''Jeez ,I was just got you in such a bad mood ? Not get what you were looking for ?'',He said,smirking obviously still trying to tease me.

''What's it to you ? Like you'd know anything about what a girl wants !'',I growled.

''Ohoho.'',Edward laughed.''I love you'',He whispered in my ear.

I giggled at his warm breath against my face.I was still sitting there in Edward's arms.I continued giggling at the contact of his warm hands underneath me.

Jasper just continued to stand there silently staring at looked kind of made me feel bad.

''Oh yeah guys,the girls want you back home.'',I said sternly.

Emmett just walked straight out kissing me lightly on the cheek.

''I left my jacket upstairs.I'll be right back.'',Jasper muttered.

''I'll come with you'',I said quickly following him up the stairs.

''Be right back'',I yelled over my shoulder dropping my bags at the end of the stairs.

I ran up the stairs after Jasper and literally attacked him as we reached the closet door.

I jumped into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him with such a force that we fell to the ground.

I began giggling while kissing him bringing us both to silent laughing fits.

''Sorry'',I whispered,sitting on his stomach.

''It's okay.'',He whispered.

''I have something for you'',I said climbing up off his stomach and pulling him off the floor.I ran to my room and grabbed the red bag from under mine and Edward's bed.

I sat down on the bed as Jasper stuck his head in the door.I patted the spot beside me signalling for him to sit came over and sat down as I handed them the bag.

He opened it carefully pulling the phone out and turning it on.

''It has all your old contacts and everything in it.'',I smiled squeezing his shoulders.

''Thank you'',he whispered flicking through the read one out

It said,''Your Dream Girl.'',He smiled.''Is this supposed to be Alice ?'',He asked laughing.

''No 's me.'',I said kissing him.

''That makes sense'',He smiled kissing me back.

''C' better get going,Alice will be wondering where you and will you give this to Emmett.'',I said handing him Emmett's green bag.

I handed him his jacket and kissed him again before heading down the I got down stairs I saw Edward rooting in my shopping bag.

I snook across the room to the couch and pounced on Edward obviously scaring him because he squealed like a little girl.

''Oh so manly'',I mocked as I pulled my bag out of his hands and sitting on his lap.

''Find anything ?'',I asked.

''Just a few dresses but I didn't want to take them out and ruin the surprise for later'',He said kissing my ear sending shivers down my back.

''What makes you think you're getting any kind of surprise ?'',I whispered.

''Why wouldn't I ? I've been a very good boy.'',He chuckled.

Then Jasper came down the walked to the door and Edward and I followed to wave him off.

Edward and I stood at the door when suddenly Jasper turned to face us.

''Thanks for having me two enjoy the rest of your evening'',He said shaking Edward's hand and kissing me on the cheek.

Jasper then whispered something in Edward's ear causing Edward to laugh.

''Will do, your evening,and take care of my sister'',He chuckled.

I turned to Edward obviously having a weird look on my face because he started laughing again.I kissed him to make him stop.

I then jumped at the sound of Jasper's horn as he drove and I waved until we could no longer see the car.

I dragged Edward inside just as the phone rang.I skipped over and answered the phone.

**Our Conversation**

**Bella:**Hello ?

**Kate:**Hey 's Kate.

**Bella:**Oh hi 's up ?

**Kate:**Nothing kids were wondering if they could sleep over tonight ?

**Bella:**I don't you sure you don't mind ?

**Kate:**Not at all,they're practically family.

**Bella:**Okay go on then.I'll get Edward to drop off an overnight bag.I'd go myself but I've been out all day.I'll collect them time will I come over tomorrow ?

**Kate:**Yeah that's 's okay I'll bring them over tomorrow around 7 p.m.

**Bella:**That's fine by will be over in a to you tomorrow bye.

**Kate:**See you Bella.

**End Conversation**

I hung up and ran into Edward's arms and kissed him.

''Why so happy ?'',He asked looking very excited.

''Because have the house to ourselves tonight'',I cheered.

''Ooo I like the sound of that'',He whispered.

''Haha go get clothes for our babies while I get a bag big enough for their clothes'',I laughed smacking his butt as I skipped to our bag closet.

A few minutes later Edward came down with eight different outfits neatly folded in his arms along with four pairs of shoes and four pairs of socks and pants.

He sat them down onto the couch and began putting them into the big bag I found.I then ran into the kids bathroom and grabbed their toothbrushes and the girls' hairbrush and threw them in too.

Eventually Edward found a way to fit everything into the bag and was able to close it.

''There you got it eventually.'',I laughed mock clapping.

''Haha very funny'',He moaned.

''Oh stop moaning you big baby.'',I said cupping his face in my hands.

He leaned in to give me a kiss but I put my finger to his lips.

''No ! Maybe later.'',I said leaning up and kissing his nose.

He walked out the door and climbed into the car.I blew a kiss and he pretended to catch it causing me to laugh.

He started the engine and drove off with a quick beep.I stood there waving until I could no longer see the car.

I walked back inside and picked up the phone to call for pizza.I ordered two large pizzas;one pepperoni and 1 plain cheese.

I then ran to the cupboard and grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of our favourite red wine.

I put them on the coffee table in front of the couch and threw a few duvets onto the couch too.

I ran up to Edward and I's bedroom and got changed into my new silk red bra and panty set that I bought on the way home from Alice's.I also threw on my black silk robe over it.

I walked back down stairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush my hair.

When I came out and sat onto the couch I heard Edward pull up.I walked to the door to open it for Edward and found him standing there waiting.

He looked speechless when he saw me which made me giggle he tackled me pulling me into a hug.

''What's up,Babe ? Is everything okay ?'',I asked beginning to panic.

''Yeah fine.'',He said grinning at me.

''Then why did you tackle me into a hug ? I thought something bad happened.'',I said beginning to quiver.

''No, perfect.I promise.'',He said squeezing me even tighter.

''Okay but that still doesn't explain why you tackled me into a hug ?'',I said pouting still being held in Edward's arms.

He kissed my pouting lip.''Because I see I get my reward,for being such a good boy.'',He said trying to pull off my robe.

''No,maybe after you get into your pj' now !'',I laughed pulling the robe back onto my shoulders and slapping his but as I ran to the door.

I opened the door to a shocked yet grinning Jasper.

''Hey 's up ?'',I laughed.I blushed as I realised that he was looking at me in my bra and panties.I quickly pulled the robe closed tying the thin string.

''Yeah,Bella.I left my phone old one.'',Jasper said still staring at my body.

''Yeah sure on up.'',I smiled nudging past me he slapped my arse.

I leaned up and kissed his ear and whispered,''Cheeky''.Which made him laugh lightly.

He headed up the stairs meeting Edward in the middle.

''Hey brings you here ?'',Edward asked.

''Hey to intrude just forgot my phone'',Jasper apologised.

''No need to happens,go ahead.'',Edward gestured.

''Thanks just be a tick'',He whispered something else to Edward which was too low for me to whatever it was Edward found it funny.

''Sure did,Mate.'',He laughed,patting Jasper on the back.

Jasper continued on up the stairs laughing about what they said to each frustrated me not knowing what it was.

_I wonder what it was they were ! What did they I could ask Edward._

_But not know maybe when Jasper leaves and when the movies nearly finished.I could ask him about earlier .Ohh shit here comes Edward._

Edward came over and wrapped his arms around my before I could say anything Jasper came down the stairs.

''See ya fun'',He smirked.

''Yeah okay, your evening and tell Ali,Rose and Em that we say hi'',I smiled.

''Will do ya Edward.'',Jasper said confused me even more.

We walked to the door just as the pizza guy came up the smiled at me causing me to blush but luckily Edward didn't see me.

Edward payed and the guy then walked arm in arm into the livingroom/kitchen and Edward grabbed plates for the pizza.I grabbed a huge bowl and made loads of popcorn.

When Edward lay the pizza down he chose he was doing that it got very warm so I pulled my robe off and threw it perfectly over the counter onto the back of the couch.

I heard Edward whistle when I did this causing me to came into the kitchen wrapping his bulk,soft,warm,safe arms around my waist.

''You're teasing me Bella.'',He whispered pulling my hair to the other side of my neck and making a trail of kisses up and down my neck making me shiver.

We stood like that in front of the microwave waiting for our the popcorn was finished and we poured it into the big bowl.

We then walked like that over to the couch.I assumed that he never wanted to let me go.

''Babe you can let me go now'',I giggled as I put down the popcorn.

''Never !'',He chuckled lifting me into the air and spinning me around.

'' me down Edward !'',I squealed as he spun me around.

He then got very dizzy falling onto the couch making me sit in his lap.


	5. Chapter 5:The Surprise

**Chapter 5**

We sat like that for a few minutes when Edward finally released me to get some pizza.I giggled as a slid sideways off he caught me before I hurt myself by falling off his lap.

I scooted over to the other end of the couch where the other pizza and wine was placed.I grabbed the plate,the wine and the wine glasses and slid back down to Edward purposely bumping into him as I moved over.

I laughed as he half fell over when I bumped into him and he laughed aswell.I knew he was messing around though because I didn't put enough force into the push to actually knock him over.

We ate the pizzas and half the popcorn by the time we were half way through the second bottle of wine.I refilled our wine glasses and then cuddled up to kissed the top of my head as I did this.

''Edward will you turn you body sideways so that you're lying length ways on the couch please ?'',I asked.

''Sure why ?'',He asked turning so that he was length ways on the couch.

''Becasue silly I want lie with you.'',I said squeezing in beside him.

I took his arm and wrapped it around my laughed when I did this and moved his arm to a more comfortable position for us both,making me laugh too.

He was so warm.I pulled the duvet up to cover us properly.I leaned my head onto his shoulder once again.

''Edward ? What were you and Jasper whispering about earlier before he left and again when you were standing on the stairs ?'',I asked trying not to make him angry.

''Well earlier before he left he told me to keep you as close as possible that you are a gem and if I'm not careful someone will take you from also said that I'm very lucky to have you.'',He smiled squeezing my shoulder and kissing my temple.

''What about when you guys were on the stairs ?'',I asked still curious.

''Well he told me that when you opened the door to him he was taken aback by how gorgeous you are and your amazing outfit'',He smiled tickling my stomach,making me giggle.

''And then he said to be careful that he might just steal you for then he said to have fun but not too much fun'',He laughed still tickling my stomach causing me to giggle even more.

''Was that it ?'',I asked not sure whether or not he told me everything.

''Sure was.'',He said giving me his sexy crooked grin.

''Okay I believe you'',I said kissing his forehead.

''Ooo I have something for you'',I said bouncing off the couch and legging it up the stairs.

I grabbed both the bags and ran back down the stairs flipping over the couch and landing in Edward's lap.

''Here you go.'',I said shoving the gold bag into his hand.

''Wait before I open this did you just do gymnastics down the stairs and into my lap ?'',He asked flabbergasted.

''Yeah'',I panted.

''I never knew you could do gymnastics.'',He said grinning making me laugh yet again.

''Well hate to break it to you,but you don't know everything about me.'',I laughed smirking.

He opened the bag and pulled the phone out.

''You did not !'',He yelled.

''Oh but I think I did.'',I said hugging his shoulders.

''OMG ! I love you,I love you,I love you.'',He said kissing me repeatedly.

''Jeez Babe calm down.'',I laughed.

''Ohh I have something else to show you too.'',I said pulling my shopping bag onto the couch.

I firstly pulled out the red dress and held it up against my body.

''Very nice'',He said clapping in an annoying girly voice.

I then pulled the deep blue dress out of the bag and before I could hold it up he said,''I have to see it on you'',giving me his sexy crooked grin.

''Fine'',I fake moaned but really loved putting this dress I would never tell anyone that.

I pulled it on quickly and sat down on Edward's lap so he could tie the fabric at my neck.I loved how Edward did bows they were so perfect.

I stood up and walked forward a bit before I turned to face I turned around all I heard was a short gasp and a stunned looking Edward.

I laughed,''Is it really that bad ?''

''Bad ? Bad ?'',He gasped.''It's not bad.. it's 're beautiful !''

''Thanks !'',I whispered sitting back onto his undid the bow and let the dress slide off my back.

I picked it up and put it back into the bag with the other dress.I then pulled out the new bra and panty was a brief show and then everything went back.

When I put them back I came and lay next to Edward which then turned into me lying on Edward.I was in that position when I went asleep and still in it when I woke up.

''Morning birthday.'',He whispered kissing my forehead.

'' time is it ?'',I groaned trying to get up but not wanting to.

Edward must have sensed it and sat up but kept me perched on his pulled out the new phone I got him and turned it to face said 10:30 a.m.

''Honestly if you don't like the phone just tell me I'll bring it back.'',I teased trying to snatch it from him.

What was supposed to be a tease turned into a wrestling match which included a lot of laughing and trying to distract one another.A couple of times I used my gymnastics advantage against him.

It worked for a while until I realised he had a little secret advantage of his own but I just had no idea how he did it and what exactly it was that he was doing.

''Bella,baby just stop trying to fight me I'm not giving you my phone'',He chuckled.

''Fine,but if you're not careful I might just steal something else.'',I sneered.

''Oh really ?'',He grinned slyly.''Like what ?'',He asked leaning towards me.

I quickly grabbed his phone and rolled backwards hopping up off the floor where we were sitting.I laughed menacingly and ran up the stairs looking for somewhere to hide.

I quickly ran into the spare room and jumped into the closet.I stood there panting and laughing to I turned it on I realised that I needed a password.

Obviously I tried 'Bella' first and it upset me that it wasn't I thought for a while _what does Edward really then it came to me but it stunned me at how mean he could be._

I quickly typed in 'Alice' and the phone unlocked.I then went to his messages and looked for texts to Jasper,but there were none.

I suddenly heard Edward sneaking around upstairs and it amused me that he still didn't find me.I was beginning to get bored so I pretended as if I couldn't hear him and pretended to sneak out to the hall he was in.

''BOO !'',He yelled as he pounced on me knocking me to the . .

I turned to face him,''OWW !'',I screamed making him,laugh ?

''What the fuck are you laughing at ?'',I yelled confused.

''Your expression when I flattened you, about that'',He said choking back laughter.

''Yeah I that fucking the fuck did you jump on me ?'',I asked rubbing my shoulder.

''I'm so sorry,Baby.I wasn't supposed to hurt you it was just supposed to be a joke.'',He sighed pulling me of the ground and kissing my head.

''And on my birthday'',I joked.

''Yeah sorry'',he said looking very anxious.

''Hun,I was joking I'm fine.'',I whispered kissing the tip of his nose.

''Are you sure ?'',He asked picking me up and spinning me like he did last night.

''Positive.'',I laughed dragging him down the stairs.

When we reached the end of the stairs I tripped over my shoes but luckily landed on took this as a joke and flew down on top of me.

''What is it with you and tackling me this morning ? I men seriously'',I laughed causing myself to jiggle making Edward laugh too.

He then did that thing where he pulls me around to face him without me even feeling his leaned down and kissed my nose causing me to laugh again but that wasn't the only thing making me laugh.

''Bella stop moving underneath me'',He chuckled.

''Well stop making me laugh and I won't be moving as much.'',I giggled.

''How am I supposed to stop making you laugh ?'',He whispered in my ear.

''Well first of all you stop licking my neck and second of all you can stop trying to take my bra off and make me pancakes'',I said pushing him off of me and standing up.

''But I can't help myself your teasing me with your beauty,and lack of clothing'',He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist.

''Ahem.. my pancakes ?'',I said putting my hands on my hips.

Obviously that wasn't helping because he kept coming closer and closer until I was standing on his leaned in to kiss me and I wasn't fast enough.

He had me in his grasp and I couldn't break stood kissing for about ten minutes until he finally agreed to release me.

''Now you got what you wanted now make me some pancakes !'',I ordered.

''Well I didn't get exactly what I wanted but I'll fight for it later'',He said flashing me his sexy crooked grin as he waltzed to the kitchen.

''With syrup'',I yelled after him.

I jumped onto the couch and pulled out my phone to text Alice and Rosalie.

The txt said,''Hey Ali,hey r u girlies planning 4 my b-day ? Rose plz make sure dat Ali doesnt go over bored !''

When I sent the text I immediately got a call from Alice.

**Our Conversation**

**Bella:**Hey 's up ?

**Alice & Rosalie:**Hey bitch thanks for excluding me in your greeting !,Rosalie moaned.

**Bella:**Jeez Rose calm down I didn't realise you were with Ali.I'm

**Alice & Rosalie:**Okay,B.I forgive you.,Rose B.,Alice chirped.

**Bella & Edward:**Hey Pixie,Rose.,Edward yelled into the phone as he passed me my pancakes

**Alice & Rosalie:**Bastard,Alice Edward,How you doing ?,Rose chirped.

**Bella & Edward:**Bitch don't you say that to my man.,I ,Rosie.I'm good and yourself ?

**Alice & Rose:**Bitch don't you tell me what to do.,Alice giggled.I'm good Eddy,I'm good.,Rosalie chimed.

**Bella & Edward:**Bitch don't you flirt with my man.I will call Emmett.I just my bitches you coming over ?,I mumbled my mouth filled with pancake.

**Alice & Rosalie:**Sure but that better not be Edward in your laughed.

**End Conversation**

''What the fuck was that about ?'',Edward laughed stealing a pancake.

''Hey ! Stop stealing my pancakes'',I squeaked slapping his hand away,laughing.

''Well excuse me but I did make remeber I can take them back'',Trying to steal the plate back.

''No,no I want them please'',I begged holding on with dear life.

''Your so cute'',He whispered kissing my cheek.

''It's a gift'',I giggled,kissing him back.

We finished the pancakes then we got dressed.I wore;jeans,a purple halter and threw my slippers back was wearing jeans and a beige v-neck.

I swear if I hadn't seen Edward naked before that there was nothing more beautiful then him in his beige v-neck and jeans.

I made coffee and sat down on the couch.A few minutes later I heard dward come into the grabbed his coffee,came over and sat it on the table.

He kneeled down on the floor in front of me and I swear to God that my heart stopped pulled out a blue velvet box.

''Isabella Marie Swan Cullen,you are my heart,you are my world,you are my you do me the honour of marrying me again ?'',He whispered.

_Oh my fucking gosh ! Did he just say that ? What do I do ? Why would he ask to marry me again ? We already got married in Vegas years ago,by ourselves._

''Yes !'',I blurted out.

He cheered,put the ring on my finger and attacked me into a hug.''I love you'',He whispered.

''I love you too'',I whispered into his stayed hugging like that until we heard the doorbell ring.

''Coming'',He yelled pulling me off the walked to the door wrapped in each other.

We pulled the door open to see everyone standing in the doorway.

''Hey !'',Alice and Rosalie squeaked.''Hey'',Emmett and Jasper mimicked.

''Hey on in'',I smiled pulling them into hugs.

They walked in following Edward and I to the kitchen.

''Will we tell them or wait to see if they notice the ring ?'',I whispered to Edward.

''Let's see if they notice.'',He whispered back sending shivers down my spine.

''Tea or coffee ?'',I asked pulling away from Edward to get more cups.

''Coffee'',They said in unison.

I laughed and flicked on the switch.I turned to face the group as the kettle was boiling.

''So what we doing tonight ?'',I asked.

''Let's do a barbecue on the beach'',Emmett chuckled pulling the giant bag he had onto the countertop.''I got the stuff.''

I laughed at that,''Emmett you sound like a drug dealer 'I got the stuff' '',I said mimmicking his voice.

Everyone collapsed into kettle finished and I made the coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I handed everyone their cups of coffee but it was Rosalie that felt the ring.

''Oh my mother fucking God ! Edward you did not !'',She squealed making us both grin like idiots.

''What ?'',The other three asked looking very confused.

Rosalie then attacked me and Edward into one hell of a bear hug.

''Congrats !'',She squeaked.

''WHAT ?'',They yelled.

Rosalie grabbed my hand and shoved it in their faces.

''Jeez Rose I'd like to keep that hand if you don't mind'',I joked squeezing her shoulders.

''Oh my God !'',Alice squealed.

Emmett and Jasper walked to Edward and gave him a 'man-hug'.

Emmett then pushed the girls away and lifted me up giving me a hug.

''Congratulations,Baby Girl'',He chuckled.

''Thanks Emmy but will you put me down please.'',I laughed kissing his cheek.

Jasper came over and gave me a less aggressive hug and kissed my cheek,''Congrats !'',He said kissing my forehead.

''Thanks !'',I said to everyone.

''So when's the wedding ?'',Alice and Rosalie chimed.

''Jeez girls we just got engaged two minutes ago and you're asking when we're having the wedding ? How the fuck would I know ?'',I laughed.

''Ughh duh all brides know when they're having their wedding !'',They continued.

''Yeah a couple of days after the a few minutes..'',I argued.

''Jeez, were just asking.'',Rosalie laughed.

''Anyway.'',Edward interrupted.''The real question is;what are we going to do now ? Seen as it's Bella's birthday and we just got engaged''

''Let's go out to dinner !'',I cheered.

''Okay'',They replied.

''Great now everyone get out of my house and I'll meet you at the restaurant at 5 p.m.'',I yelled.

We said our goodbyes and everyone left leaving Edward and I alone yet again.

''Well that was chaotic'',he laughed wrapping his arms around my waist putting his hands in my back pockets and pulling me closer.

''Sure was'',I laughed pulling him in for a kiss.

''What are we going to do about the guest list ?'',He asked.

''What do you mean ?'',I replied a bit confused.

''Who will we be inviting ?'',He said laughing at my expression.

''I don't know,you just asked me to marry you again about ten minutes ago and I didn't really have a chance to organise it in the zero amount of time I had'',I said sarcastically.

''Good point'',he chuckled.

''Oh I have to call Kate and ask her if she can keep the kids for a bit longer.'',I moaned slapping his arse as I walked to the phone.

I called Kate and she answered on the third ring.

**Our Conversation**

**Bella:**Hello Kate.

**Kate:**Hey are you ?

**Bella:**Yeah good I know I'm pushing my luck right now and if you can't it's fine could you keep the kids a bit longer tonight please ?

**Kate:**Sure is something wrong ?

**Bella:**Oh no everything's fine but it's my birthday today and Edward is insisting on taking me out to dinner.

**Kate:**Oh yeah that's it a birthday laughed.I'll keep them again tonight if you want.

**Bella:**Well you don't have to but if you don't mind that would be great.

**Kate:**Of course I don't .

**Bella:**Thanks Kate you're a great friend love you.

**Kate:**No you too.

**End Conversation**

I hung up just as Edward slapped my arse really hard.

''Fucking hell that fucking hurt.'',I yelled.

''That's what you get for lying to a close friend.'',He argued.

''What the fuck I didn't lie to Kate.I just didn't tell her everything.'',I argued back rubbing my butt to try to ease the stinging.

''Well it's the same thing'',He muttered.

''Stop acting like a child Mr. Cullen.'',I smirked.''God that mother fucking hurt,you stupid bastard.''

''Calm down,Baby need to curse like your some gangster whose favourite car has just been taken.'',He chuckled wrapping his arms around me.

''No I won't stop.I swear to God I will kill you Edward that fucking hurt.'',I yelled.

''Hang on a never toasted our engagement'',he chuckled resting his head on my shoulder.

''Well let's do that then.'',I laughed.

He grabbed the wine from the fridge while I grabbed two glasses and we sat on the couch.

''To our incredible family'',We chanted simultaneously.

''I love you'',I whispered.

''I love you too.'',He whispered.

We drank until 3:30 p.m. and then decided to get ready for my birthday/our engagement dinner.

I spent ten minutes flicking through my closet not knowing what to wear.

''Babe,what will I wear ?'',I yelled to Edward who was in the shower.

''Doesn't matter to me you'd look beautiful even if you were wearing a trashcan'',He yelled back.

''Thanks Hun but I don't think I'd be allowed in the restaurant wearing a trashcan.'',I yelled sarcastically.

''Why don't you wear your blue evening gown ?'',He said walking out of the bathroom.

''Good idea'',I said kissing him and bouncing out of the bedroom downstairs.

I grabbed the bag and headed back upstairs to where Edward was getting ready.I pulled off my top and jeans to pull on my dress when Edward scooped me into his arms.

''Put me down I have to get ready'',I giggled trying to jump out of his firm grip.

''No'',He chuckled.

''Oh my fucking God not this bullshit PUT ME DOWN NOW !'',I yelled.

''Okay okay.I'll put you down.'',He said lowering me to the ground and putting his hands up in surrender.

''I'm sorry,Baby.I didn't mean to 's just this is important so I need to get ready.'',I said leaning up to kiss usual he deepened it.I pulled away to get ready.

And as I walked to get the dress I sensed Edward raising his hand.

''Don't even think about it'',I said looking over my shoulder.

''How'd you know ?'',He laughed kissing my cheek and fleeing the bedroom.

I got the dress on not being able to tie the fabric around my neck.

''Edward ? Come here a second'',I yelled.

He was behind me in an instant.

''Yeah,Baby Girl ?'',He asked putting his head on my shoulder.

''First of all please don't call me 'Baby Girl' because it makes me feel as though Emmett is standing with me not you and will you tie this in your famous bow ?'',I pleaded handing him the fabric.

''Of course Sweetie.'',He whispered kissing my neck and tying the fabric perfectly.

''That's better,thanks Hunny'',I said kissing his cheek.

I pulled on my shoes and curled my hair.I then pulled out a blue shawl from my closet along with the matching clutch purse.

By then it was twenty minutes to five so we left for the we got there Alice and Jasper were already sitting at our table.

''Where's Rose and Em ?'',I asked as we sat down.

''They'll be here in a minute'',Alice said passing us the wine bottle.

''Okay so how are you guys ?'',Edward asked taking a sip of the wine.

''Good thanks and yourself ?'',Jasper answered.

''Yeah we're great thanks.'',I replied smiling.

Just then Rosalie and Emmett came walking through the door and spotted us instantly.

''Hey guys !'',Rosalie squeaked hugging me forcing me to stand up.

''Hey your grip please you're killing me here'',I laughed.

''Sorry look gorgeous by the way'',She said hugging me one last time before giving everyone else a hug.

''Hey,Baby look beautiful'',Emmett bellowed giving me a quick hug.

''Hey Emmy just lower your voice a little .'',I smiled kissing him on the cheek.

''Sorry'',He whispered.

We all sat down and ordered our dinner and we talked for around 9:30 p.m. we said our goodbyes but before I could leave Rose and Emmett,and Alice and Jasper handed me their presents.

Rose and Emmett got me a new purse and Emmett promised to buy me a new car my choice just for and Jasper got me a few dresses and a holiday just for me and Edward while they looked after the kids.

''Thank you guys so means a lot to I hate you for spending so much money on was no need.'',I said kissing each of them on the cheek.

''Our pleasure Sweetheart you deserve it.'',They smiled.

We said our goodbyes again and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Edward and I walked to the was very dark,with a peaceful and comfortable silence.

We reached our car and as usual Edward opened my door for me.I climbed in while he leaned down and kissed my head before closing my door and jogging around to the driver's side.

Edward always preferred to drive when I was with him it made him feel more climbed in and started the ignition.

The car roared to life and we drove out of the parking Edward went to change the gear I entwined my fingers through his and smiled up at him.

He smiled back down at me and pressed a kiss to my forehead making me smile and at that moment I began thinking about Jasper.

_What will I do about Jasper ? He looked upset ? happy ? angry ? relieved ? I don't know.I felt so bad.I can't deal with this shit ! No I have to forget about what happened or what nearly happened with Jasper._

I smiled back and gave his fingers a light squeeze.I then moved over so that I was closer to Edward.I moved so close I was afraid I might actually get stuck to him.

''I love you'',I whispered snuggling into his side.

''I love you too'',He whispered kissing my forehead.

We drove the rest of the way in a comfortable we got home I got out and walked up the drive to the house while Edward parked the car in the garage.

I went inside and put the kettle on and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard.I heard Edward enter the kitchen and take off his jacket.

''Tea or coffee ?'',I asked simply.

''You'',He grinned his cheeky grin making me laugh.

''Sorry that's not on the menu'',I giggled.

''Really because I can see one more right here'',He chuckled lifting me into his arms.

''Ohh no I've been stolen'',I laughed kissing his head.

''You have by a dashing,handsome young man who loves you so much'',He said huskily placing light kisses on my neck.

''Mmhm and I love you too'',I whispered.

''I know'',He chuckled.

''Okay now put me down my lovely,I'm hungry'',I laughed kissing his hand.

''Fine I'll put you down but don't expect me to let you go'',He whispered putting me down and wrapping his arms around my waist.

''I wouldn't want you to.'',I whispered back.

I made tea for us both and as we drank I made my famous spaghetti and meatballs with Edward's arms still around me.

''Okay 's ready now you have to let me go.'',I said.

''But I don't want to.'',He moaned.

''Well if you don't let go then I'll never ever cook you anything ever again'',I teased.

''Fine,I'll let you go and eat my dinner'',He moaned.

''Good.'',I laughed,kissing his hand before pulling away from him.

I grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine and made my way to the couch where Edward had sat down.

I poured wine into the two glasses and handed one to Edward.

''To marriage,forever'',We toasted.

We took a sip and rested them back down on the table then continued to eat in silence watching tv.

Once we were finished I got up to rinse the plates and put them in the dishwasher.I then went back to the coach and snuggled into Edward with another glass of wine.

''Thanks Baby that was gorgeous,but not as gorgeous as you'',He whispered huskily.

''Your welcome but you have to stop doing that'',I whispered back.

''I have to stop doing what ?'',He asked looking unusually confused.

''Using that 're teasing me'',I giggled.

''What voice ?'',He whispered huskily sending shivers down my spine.

''That one'',I whispered breathlessly.

''Ohh this voice I'm sorry it's not my fault,does it really tease you ?'',he replied.

''Hm'',I him chuckle placing more kisses on my neck.

''What do you want to do ?'',He whispered in my ear giving me the shivers.

''Ehm I don't know'',I mumbled.

''I have an idea'',He chuckled into my hair.

''Oh really ? Does that involve both of us naked and in bed ?'',I giggled.

''Maybe'',He said with his sexy crooked grin.

''Really Edward ? Right now ? I kind of wanted to watch a movie first'',I pouted.

He kissed my pouting lips and sighed,''Okay then I'll wait.''He said kissing me again.

''Thanks Babe'',I said kissing him one last time reluctantly.

I walked past him to the kitchen to get two glasses of wine and make some the popcorn was in the microwave I poured two glasses of red wine.

Edward went to get changed.

I placed the wine on the coffee table and trotted back into the kitchen to get the popcorn.

When I re-entered the livingroom Edward was sitting on the couch under a duvet he found in the linen cupboard.

''Be right back,I'm going to get changed.'',I called over my shoulder as I handed him the popcorn.

I walked up the stairs and into Edward and I's bedroom.I immediatley ran to the closet which thankfully had just been restocked by Alice.

I began searching through the entire thing looking for something very sexy to wear.I then found a deep blue bra and panty set with matching dress that just about covered my ass.

I decided to go with that considering the fact that it's Edward's favourite colour and he loves me in that colour.

I quickly threw them on and walked back down the I reached the last step I didn't think Edward heard me because he hadn't move to look at me so I decided to run at him and jump over his head.

I ran at full speed to where he was sitting and as though we'd been perfecting that move for ages he put his arms up and caught me mid-jump.

I giggled at the sudden comment and he flipped me around into his lap.

''Hey'',I giggled staring into his beautiful emerald-green eyes.

''Hey 's this ? I don't recall seeing this before.'',He chuckled playing with the frills at the end of the little dress.

''Ohh yeah Alice hid this in my closet'',I smiled blinking rapidly trying to focus.

He chuckled lightly,''That explains why I couldn't find any special clothing you wear just for hides them.''

That remark made me laugh,''Really ? You search my closet ?'',I breathed between laughs.

''Yep,why wouldn't I ? It's not like I'm snooping in a friend's my wife so I have a right to'',He laughed.

I had no further response so I just smiled and fed us both some popcorn while giggling like an idiot.

Finally Edward asked,''What's so funny ?''

''Nothing.I'm just a bit drunk I suppose.'',I laughed nearly choking on the popcorn in my mouth.

''How ? You haven't drank any of your wine !'',He said confused.

''I know but I kinda drank half a bottle earlier'',I laughed sliding out of his lap to get the bowl.

''Oh,when did you do that ?'',He asked with a dumb look on his face making me laugh more.

''Around 4 p.m. before we went to you were in the shower I kinda drank half a bottle of it didn't affect me until now'',I said trying to be serious.

''Oh,okay'',He chuckled.

''So what are we watching ?'',I asked turning to the tv.

''Um I don't know,I kinda forgot to pick a DVD I was just trying to picture what you were going to wear tonight.'',He said turning to smile at me.

''Oh okay'',I said smiling back.''What do you want to watch ? Comedy ? Romance ? Thriller ?'',I asked putting the bowl on the table.

''Em... How about romance ?'',He chuckled eyeing me.

''Oh well looks like we got a romantic over here'',I yelled laughing as I pounced on him.

''Hey get off me'',He chuckled pretending that he couldn't lift me off himself.

''Oh like you couldn't lift me up with one hand.'',I laughed pushing his hair out of his eyes.

''True'',He laughed lightly tickling me.

''No stop'',I yelled.

Suddenly I felt myself being risen,he had lifted me up with one hand.

''Ahh..'',I squealed through laughs.

He chuckled then set me back down on his stomach.I sat up and pushed back his took my hand and kissed it.

I pulled my hand from his and leaned down to kiss him.

''Okay so romance it is'',I sighed lightly as I swung myself off of the couch.

He chuckled lightly and sat up.I walked to where we had the stack of DVD's and pulled out 'Sex In The City'.

''How's this ?'',I asked turning to catch him staring at my ass.I laughed.

''Oh..um..yeah that's fine.'',He stuttered.I laughed and he smiled.

''Okay,'Sex In The City' it is.'',I laughed turning to put the DVD in.

I turned back and walked to the couch grabbing the remote on the way.I sat down beside Edward and pulled the duvet up to my neck.

I cuddled up to Edward and rested my head on his shoulder as he rested his cheek on my head.

We stayed like that until the movie was over and about half way through the movie I think Edward fell asleep.I didn't want to move just in case I woke him.

I began wriggling away so that I could get him a I moved off the couch he slid down so that he was lying on the couch.

I smiled and as I kissed his forehead he grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto him.

''Hey'',I squealed.''I thought you were asleep.I didn't want to wake you''

''Well you thought wrong.I wouldn't fall asleep like wouldn't be fair to you considering that it's your birthday.'',He smiled.

''Well that's very thoughtful of you Babe,but I wouldn't have minded if you shouldn't let my birthday come in between your sleeping.'',I laughed poking his stomach.

''It never even if it did I wouldn't mind a long as I have you and our kids I'll be perfectly fine.'',He said brushing his lips against mine.

''I love you'',I whispered against his lips.

''I love you more'',He whispered back.

''I love you most'',I said leaning closer to kiss him again.

We kissed for a bit before having to come up for smiled up at me his sexy crooked grin.

''What ?'',I asked smiling back.

''You're so beautiful'',He grinned.

''Shut up'',I smiled blushing.

''It's true.I wouldn't say it if it wasn't.'',He smiled.

I giggled lightly.''I'm you want something to eat ?'',I asked getting off the couch and walking to the kitchen.

''Em.. what are you having ?'',He asked following behind me.

''I don't about peanut butter and pickles ?'',I asked pulling them out of the cupboard.

''Sure'',He smiled grabbing spoons and a bag of then walked to the fridge and grabbed the jelly.

''Ooo sandwiches'',I laughed grabbing the bread.

I put all of our ingredients on the bread and we ended up with two humongous sandwiches.

''TA DA !'',I grinned back at me.

''Gorgeous,just like the creator.'',He chuckled.

''What is this ? Compliment your wife day ?'',I grinned.

''Sure is'',He laughed kissing my forehead.

''Okay me to your heart's content.'',I giggled wrapping my arms around his waist.

''I'll make that my duty for today then captain.'',He smiled saluting.

''Good now hand me my sandwich.'',I grinned holding my hand out.

He passed the sandwich to me then dug into his.I then filled two glasses with water and took a sip.I handed the other to Edward and took another sip from mine.

He grinned at me over his glass causing me to choke on the water that was in my finished our midnight snacks and walked upstairs to our bedroom.

We slid into bed completely soon as I was fully in the bed I shivered at the coldness.

Edward was instantly wrapped around me pulling me closer and closer to him.

''Thank you'',I whispered against his chest.

''Anytime, '',He whispered into my hair.

I smiled into his chest and wriggled closer to him.I could smell his honey and sunshine scent radiating off of him.I loved it.I loved him.

I breathed in as much as I could to try to capture as much of his scent as chuckled at my heavy breathing as I continued to breath in his scent.

''I love you'',I whispered smiling into his chest.

''I love you'',He whispered back.

We fell asleep instantly wrapped in each other.


	8. Chapter 8:The Break In

**Chapter 8**

I woke to rumbling around in the kitchen.I still felt Edward beside me so I panicked a bit.I was so tired but I was suddenly very alert now because of the person in the kitchen.

I looked at the clock it was 2 a.m. _Seriously who the fuck is in my kitchen and what the fuck are they doing ?_

I rolled over to face Edward and shook him gently.

''Edward... Edward wake up...'',I whispered in his ear.

He smiled at the sound of my voice,''Hm''.He sighed.

''Edward... seriously wake up !'',I whispered louder.

''Yeah,Babe... What's up ?'',He asked sleepily.

_He was so cute especially when he was half asleep._''Edward I think someone's in the kitchen'',I whispered again so that who ever it was wouldn't hear me.

He was wide awake then.''What ?'',He asked.

''I think someone's in the Kitchen ..'',I whispered moving closer to him.

The rumbling was still going was getting quite annoying.

''Grab that tennis racket I'll get my baseball bat.'',He whispered nudging my arm with his elbow.

I smiled at him over my shoulder as I jumped out of the smiled back,climbed out and walked to the corner to get his bat.

I grabbed the racket on the way out the door Edward following behind we reached the top of the stairs Edward went first.

We walked into the kitchen at the same time ready to attack when we saw Alice and Jasper,Emmett and Rosalie,Carlisle and Esme,Charlie and Sue and Kate and the kids chatting away and making breakfast.

Alice turned to greet us first,''Hey !'',Alice chirped.

''Hey... How and what the fu... fudge are you doing in my house ?'',I asked unsteadily.

''Hey fun ?'',Emmett asked eyeing me.

''What ?'',I asked confused I then looked down and Edward looked at me too.''SHIT !'',I yelled.

Everyone laughed as I ran upstairs.I quickly grabbed my big fluffy 'Mom' robe and threw on my I ran down the stairs I threw the Robe around me and tied it.

I jumped off the last step and ran to my kids.

''Hey are you ?'',I cooed pulling them into a hug.

''Hi Mommy'',They smiled hugging me back.

''Are you guys hungry ?'',I asked,turning to hug Kate.

''Thanks again Kate I owe you big time'',I smiled giving her a huge hug.

''Yes Mommy.'',They laughed running to the couch.

''Okay,Alice make more next time you come into my home uninvited I'll kill you.'',I laughed.

''It's okay, ,but would you be able to take Emily and Sherri for a few nights ?'',Kate asked smiling at me almost pleading.

''Of course 's I owe you.'',I smiled winking.

I turned to my parent and in-laws,''Hey about that,I didn't know you guys were coming over.'',I smiled awkwardly giving them hugs.

I then walked over to where Emmett and Rosalie were I swatted my big brother Emmett across the back of his head.

I then turned to Rosalie smiling and gave her a big hug,''Hey, about that'',I said glaring at Emmett who was rubbing his head.

''It's okay B.I do it all the time.'',She laughed.''Sorry about the we never see you guys anymore.'',She said squeezing me tighter.

''Sorry,but I've decided we're having a family barbecue.'',I laughed.

''YAY !'',Everyone erupted.

''Jeez guys calm down.'',I laughed.I turned to Emmett and went serious.''Emmett are you sorry ?'',I asked glaring yet again.

''Yes'',He said laughed.

''I haven't seen him that scared since Rose threatened to cut his dick off.'',Alice giggled.

Everyone erupted into laughter yet again.

''Shut up !'',Emmett yelled.

''Okay,okay.I forgive you but if you ever do that again I will cut your dick off,okay ?'',I smirked.

''Yes.'',He said still rubbing his head.

'' give me a hug you giant teddy bear'',I said reaching for him.

He lifted me into his arms and spun me around.I laughed so hard I nearly choked on my laughter.

'' ME DOWN !'',I yelled.

He chuckled and set me back on my feet.

''Now go get the stuff.'',I laughed walking to Alice and Jasper.

Emmett ran out excitedly and I gave Jasper a hug.

''Hey,Jazz'',I laughed.''Sorry you and Alice are last to get a hug and greeting but the best is always last.'',I laughed hugging him one last time.

''Hey sure is.'',He smiled stepping aside so I could talk to Alice.

''I hate you but...'',I trailed off glaring at the 'Pixie Demon'.

''But you love me anyway.'',She chirped giving me a hug.

''Yes.I do love you'',I laughed stealing a bit of her pancake.

''Hey that's I love you too.'',She smiled.

Edward then walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

''Hey,Beautiful.I didn't get to say hi to you properly this morning.'',He grinned.

''No you didn't'',I grinned back.

He leaned down and kissed me softly,''Hey''

''Hey'',I laughed.

He pressed his forehead to mine.''Are you hungry ?'',He asked.

''A bit,I'll go help Alice finish them up'',I said pulling away.

He let go reluctantly and I walked back to were finished making the pancakes within ten minutes so we all sat down at the table and ate our pancakes chatting away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When everyone was finished I stood up to put the dishes in the stood with me.

I gathered half of them and Edward gathered the other walked to the kitchen rinsed the plates,glasses ands mugs messing about with each other.

Once we rinsed them I bent down to put them into the I straightened again Edward wrapped his arms around rested his head on my shoulder.

''Hey !'',He whispered.

''Yes ?'',I smiled.

''Nothing'',He sighed.

''You sure ? You don't seem okay.'',I said spinning around to face him.

He smiled down at me.''Nothing Baby.I promise.'',He grinned.

''Okay you have to promise me that if somethings bothering you or you want to talk just say ?'',I asked placing my hands on his chest.

''I promise.'',He said leaning down and kissing me chastely.

''Good and I promise I will too.'',I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

''Good.'',He grinned pulling me closer.

I leaned up and kissed his nose making him chuckle.I laughed to and he kissed my nose back.

We laughed for a few minutes before going back out to our family who were chatting among themselves.

''We're going upstairs to get changed be right back.'',Edward smiled grabbing my waist and steering me towards the stairs.

We walked up the stairs like that and into our bedroom.I disconnected from him once we entered the room.I went to my closet and Edward went to his.

Edward was done in two minutes he was wearing;his faded blue jeans,black shirt and a blue zip-up jumper.

He looked gorgeous but then again he looked gorgeous in whatever it was he was wearing.

He came over and stood beside me.I smiled as we stared into my closet intent on something decent to wear.

I went to reach for a pair of black leggings and a purple t-shirt while Edward grabbed me a pair of denim shorts.

I smiled up at him as I took the shorts from him.I dressed quickly and kissed him on the cheek as I began skipping out of the room.

Edward grabbed my hand before I left the room and spun me to him.I stopped right in front of him with one hand on his chest the other in his.

''You look amazing even in your comfy clothes.'',He grinned putting his forehead against mine.

''You look pretty dashing yourself'',I grinned back.

He chuckled to himself but I couldn't help but smile up at him.I turned and tugged on his hand a bit and he reluctantly followed behind me down the stairs.

We walked down the stairs hand-in-hand to our the end of the stairs the kids leaped into my arms.

''Mommy,Mommy,Mommy.'',They chanted.

I laughed at their enthusiasm,''Yes my darlings ?''

''Here you go !'',They giggled all handing me their own little cards and sweets.

''Thank you'',I smiled giving them another hug and sitting back on the step.

I read each of the cards first and even just by reading Lulu's I started came and sat beside me on the step and hugged me as I cried.

Edward sat behind me and hugged me aswell.I laughed at myself for crying and everyone else laughed too.

''I'm so sorry'',I laughed as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Edward squeezed my shoulders lightly and I smiled back at him.

''It's okay'',He grinned.

''Thank you,everyone.I love you.'',I smiled standing to give everyone hugs.

''Love you too,Bella.'',They smiled as I gave them hugs.

Edward came over and hugged me from behind.''I love you'',He whispered in my ear.

I smiled up at him,''I love you too.''

I turned to see everyone staring at us in awe.I laughed at their expressions.

''What ?'',I asked probably grinning like an idiot.

''You guys are so 's unbelievable how you guys never fight.'',Alice said as though it was so obvious.

''Oh.'',I said a bit confused.

I looked back at Edward to see him staring at me in adoration.

''What ?'',I asked slightly annoyed.

He just shook his head and kissed my forehead.I smiled back at him and turned to my family again.

We chatted for a while longer then I convinced everyone to leave because the kids have school in the morning.

We said goodbye and watched everyone drive soon as they were out of sight we walked back to the kitchen.

''Did you guys have fun at Kate's ?'',I asked as I made two cups of tea.

''Yes,Mommy.'',Lulu replied skipping around the kitchen.

''Were you guys good for Kate ?'',I asked handing Edward his smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

''Yes Mommy.'',Ciara squealed as Lulu chased her to the sitting room.

Kaitlyn and Jesse followed behind them laughing at their older sisters.

I laughed at their enthusiasm as I drank my laughed too and lightly squeezed my waist.I smiled up at him.

''Why were you staring at me earlier ?'',I asked when the kids left the room.

''You're just so beautiful and what they said is true.'',He said flashing me his sexy crooked grin that I love.

I nearly melted.''Shut up !'',I laughed playfully punching his arm.

I went to punch him again but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to leaned down to give me a kiss so I went up on my toes to meet him halfway.

''I love you'',I murmured against his lips.

''I love you more.'',He whispered back.

''I love you to the moon and back,forever and always'',I whispered kissing him again.

We were interrupted by little squeals.I pulled away just as Jesse and Kaitlyn flew behind my legs and holding onto them.

Lulu and Ciara then burst in and came at me aswell.I grabbed them before they could attack me.

''What are you doing ?'',I asked tickling my two eldest daughters.

''We're playing tag'',They panted through giggles.

''Okay but don't be playing it in here it's too dangerous.'',I said pulling them away from my legs.''Come on upstairs.''

I smiled apologetically back at smiled back and shook his head.I blew a kiss to him as I made my way up the stairs after the kids.

The kids were all in their own rooms when I reached the top of the stairs.I left Lulu nd Ciara to dress themselves so I made my way to Kaitlyn's room who was the youngest.

She already had her dungarees and purple top out of her put her socks on while I grabbed a cardigan from her wardrobe.

I put her in her dungarees,top and jumper then let her go down to her always preferred him to put her shoes on.

I then walked to Jesse's room and on the way there I saw Ciara and Lulu running from their rooms.

''No running on the stairs.'',I yelled after them as I walked into Jesse's room.

I instantly heard the girls slow when they reached the stairs.I smiled as I saw Jesse trying to put his jeans on.

''Come here little man.'',I smiled holding out my ran to me jeans in hand.

I put them on the ground and opened them for Jesse to step held my arms to steady himself as he stepped into them.I pulled them up over his waist and buttoned them.

He turned and ran to his 'big boy bed' and grabbed his blue tractor t-shirt.

I took it from him and pulled it over his head.

''Thank you,Mommy.'',He said giving me a hug.

''Your welcome, don't forget your jumper.'',I smiled hugging him back.

He ran out of the room and walked down the stairs.I laughed down to myself and followed slowly behind.

When I reached the bottom step Edward came out of nowhere and lifted me spun me around and when he stopped I slid from his arms and kissed him.

''Are the kids outside ?'',I asked pulling away from him.

''Hm.'',He murmured against my lips.

''Edward ? Are the kids outside ?'',I asked sterner this time.

''What ? Oh 're in the garden.'',He smiled pulling me into a tightened his grip around normally wouldn't bother me but it was sore now.

''Babe,loosen your 're killing me.'',I said trying to push him away from me.

''What ?'',He asked stunned.''That normally doesn't bother you''

''I know it's just it was a bit tight.'',I said shying noticed my movement and moved closer.

He took my hands in his and looked down at me.

''Bella, 's wrong ?'',He asked.I could hear the panic in his voice.

I tightened my hold on his hands and pulled him closer to me.

''Bella,please tell me what's wrong !'',He pleaded.

I looked into his eyes and it made me melt.''I'm prhuhmunuhm'',I muttered.

''What ?'',He asked again.

''I'm pregnant'',I whispered so low I don't think he heard.

''What ?'',He repeated.

''I'm pregnant.'',I said staring at the ground.

''Really ?'',He asked tilting my head so that I was staring into his eyes.

''Really.'',I eyes went to my stomach.

He dropped to his knees in front of me,his head level with my looked back up at me and I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a gentle kiss to my stomach.

''When ?'',He asked suddenly.I knew exactly what he was talking about.

''Monday'',I said gasped.''I didn't know how to tell you'',I said defensively.

He chuckled and stood up.''Baby,it's sorry about that.'',He smiled.

''Sorry about what ?'',I asked.

''About hugging you too fiercely.'',He apologised.

I laughed at him.''You're sorry for hugging your wife ? Really Edward ?'',I mocked.

He chuckled and scooped me into his spun me around a bit before placing me back on the ground.

''Don't ever apologise to 's no need to.I'd be happy to receive anything from it be hugs,kisses,pain,happiness anything.I'll love it all the like I love you.'',I smiled kissing his neck.

''I love you too.'',He murmured into my hair.

''I'd hope so'',I giggled.

''You're so cute'',He chuckled.

''Shut up'',I laughed snuggling into his chest.

''I will never stop speaking the truth.'',He chuckled kissing my head.

''Fuck,that means I'm screwed.'',I laughed.

Just then Lulu came running in and attacked my legs._Yep definitely a Mommy's girl._

''What's up,Baby Girl ?'',I asked pulling away from Edward's hug.

''Can we have bubbles ?'',She asked staring up at me.

I turned to the press behind me and grabbed the four bottles of bubbles.

I crouched down to her level.''Here you go, careful now okay ?'',I smiled handing her the bottles.

''Yes, you.'',She giggled hugging me.

''Your fun.'',I smiled ruffling her curls.

She turned and ran out the back door.I stood up and turned to face was staring down at me for about the third or fourth time today.

''Okay seriously what ?'',I asked hands on hips.

''You're such an amazing the kids think exactly the same thing.'',He grinned.

''And you're an amazing the kids think so too.'',I grinned back.

I went up on my toes and kissed him a deep,long,slow practically melted against wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer and closer until I was nearly on top of him.

I giggled as he pulled me even closer when suddenly he pulled me up into his arms and spun me around.

''Ahhh..'',I squealed.

He chuckled then set me back down.

''Did I scare you ?'',He teased.

''Noo... I just squealed for no reason what so ever.'',I said sarcastically fisting his shirt.

''Sorry,Babe.'',He grinned putting his hands on my hips.

''I told don't have to apologise to me.'',I laughed putting my hands over his.

He squeezed my hips and lifted me onto the breakfast bar.''Oh right,okay then.'',He chuckled.

He put his head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around turned his head and nibbled my earlobe.

I shivered at the contact.''Stop !'',I squealed as I pushed him away.

He chuckled and pulled me down off the breakfast bar.

''Come on.'',He grinned pulling me towards the garden.

I reluctantly followed him to the sliding kids were running around chasing each other.I laughed at their playfulness.

Edward led me over to the porch swing so that we would be in a private area but could still see the kids.

''Wait here.'',He chuckled kissing my forehead and disappearing into the house.

I sat there for a few minutes waiting for Edward to later Edward came out with a box in his arms.I stood and walked to the middle of the garden where he put it down.

''What is it ?'',I asked slipping my arm around his waist.

The kids came running over and attacked Edward and I.

''What is it ? What is it ?'',They chanted.

Edward squeezed my side and nodded towards the box.I pryed Lulu and Kaitlyn off my legs and removed the lid from the box.

I peered inside to find a Beagle puppy lying on a cushion.

''He's so cute ! Where did you get him ?'',I asked giving him a hug.

''I got her from a friend of mine.'',He smiled hugging me back.

''She's 's her name ?'',I asked lifting her from the box.

''Whatever you want to call 's yours.'',He chuckled.

''Really ? Emm... How about,Poppie ?'',I whispered stroking the puppy.

''Beautiful.'',Edward cooed.

I smiled at my family and then down at our new member, took out the cushion and held it out to me.I placed Poppie carefully on to it then took the cushion from him.

I led the way into the house as Edward and the kids followed behind me.I placed Poppie in the sitting room and gave her water and scraps for now.

I came back out to find Edward cooking the smelled delicious.

I walked over to Edward and hugged him from behind.''What are you cooking ?'',I asked squeezing his waist.

''Steak,potatoes and for the kids,wine for us.'',He replied squeezing my waist back.

''Delicious.'',I laughed lightly as I turned to the kids sitting on the floor.

''What are you guys doing ?'',I asked crouching down to their level.

''Colouring.'',They chimed in unison.

I stared down at the array of colours over the sheets of paper.''Lovely'',I commented.

I stood and walked to the counter where my phone was resting.I picked it up to see that I had two text messages.

The one from Alice read,''Hey u had a gr8 't hav 2 much fun ;) Ttyl u xx''.I smiled at her message and replied,''Hey Ali.I did I'm not sure if I can cntrl myself ;) Luv u 2 xx''

I then read Rosalie' read,''Hey says u hav a gud b-day ? Txt bak soon bye Luv u xx''.I laughed at Emmett and replied,''Hey Em I said Hey nd yeah I had a gr8 day .Luv u x''

''Who were you texting ?'',He asked.

''Alice and Rosalie.'',I grinned.

''Ah'',He chuckled.

I went to stand beside him.''Is this ready ?'',I asked stroking his arm.

''It is,indeed.'',He grinned.''Will you get me the plates ?'',He asked kissing my forehead.

''Hm.'',I smiled walking to the cupboard.

I grabbed six plates and lay them on the dished up the dinner and we both walked to the each had three plates.

We sat them down then gathered the ate in a comfortable everyone finished I gathered up the plates and glasses and walked to the kitchen.

I rinsed off everything and put it in the dishwasher.I then returned with dessert to find my husband and kids having a very amusing conversation.

''Jesse everyone knows that this colour isn't brown or red it's mahogany.'',Lulu argued.

''Okay,Lulu calm it's ?'',Edward finalised.

''Yes Daddy'',They muttered.

I laughed at their argument.''Well done, is mahogany.'',I praised her.

She looked very proud.I gave everyone their I handed Edward his he grabbed me by my waist.

''She takes after her mother.'',He chuckled.

''I know and I'm grateful for that.'',I laughed lightly.

He released me and I resumed my seat beside we ate in a comfortable silence and continued conversing when we had finished.

''Okay you lot time for bed.'',I ordered standing.

''Aww... but we don't want to go to bed.'',Lulu moaned.

I raised an eyebrow and glared at the instantly jumped up from their seats.

''Yeah,I'm suddenly really tired.I'm going to , ,Daddy.'',Ciara emphasized stretching as she half ran out of the dining room.

The others ran after Ciara and called to us over their shoulders,''Night Daddy.''

''Goodnight Babies.'',I called after them.

Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.''Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're mad ?'',He smirked.

I raised my brow,hands on hips,lips pursed and glared at pulled me closer to him again.

''Mm..'',He sighed.''You're so sexy and adorable.'',He chuckled pulling me in for a kiss.I tryed to pull away to get him to go up to the kids but he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss.

I reluctantly pulled away and lightly shoved him out of the dining room.

''Go up and make sure the kids are in bed.'',I ordered giving him another light shove.

''I'll be right back.'',He murmured against my lips.

I moaned a little.''Hurry !'',I whispered back.

He literally ran up the stairs taking two at a time.I laughed to myself then gathered up the dessert dishes.I walked to the kitchen and rinsed them before placing them in the dishwasher.

I heard Edward running down the stairs.I laughed at the thought of him running on the stairs.

''NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE !'',I yelled.I instantly heard him slow.

I assumed his favourite of my positions;raised brow,hands on hips,lips pursed and my perfected glare.

He strolled in and wrapped his arms around my waist.

''There's my beautiful,sexy lady.'',He grinned kissing my forehead.

''Yes,here I am.'',I grinned back.

''Mm..'',He sighed.''You're so beautiful... breathtakingly beautiful.'',He murmured against my lips.

''You're pretty breathtaking yourself.'',I sighed pushing his hair from his forehead.

We stood silent for a few minutes when suddenly he said,''The kids were messing around when I went up.'',He sighed.

''Yeah ?'',I asked.

'' I told them that if they didn't behave I'd get you to go up froze instantly and went to sleep.'',He chuckled.

''Well it's nice to know I have all the control in the family.'',I laughed back.

''You do not have all-'',I cut him off by raising an eyebrow and glaring at him.

He held up his hand in defence,''Okay, have all the control.''

I laughed at him and pulled him to me.I pulled his lips to mine and came crashing down on chuckled and it felt as though he was vibrating underneath me.

''Hey calm kinda turning me on right now.'',I giggled sitting up on his stomach.

''Well then you have to stop giggling when you're sitting on that's turning me on.'',He smirked.

''Oh really ?'',I smiled slyly.

''Yes.'',He chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist.

''Well then.'',I laughed laying on his stomach to kiss him.''I guess I can never kiss you in bed or when we watch movies or even when we're alone then.'',I sighed standing up.

I walked out and into the sitting room leaving Edward lying on the ground in the kitchen.

I quickly heard him rise to his feet and come to the door,I decided to hide on him and wait to ambush him.I ducked behind the armchair beside the door as Edward entered.

He looked around bemused,''Bella ? Bella,Baby where are you ?''

He was standing in the middle of the outside caught his attention.I decided I could probably pull off my ambush now.

I creeped out from behind the armchair and pounced on Edward just as he turned to face me.

I giggled as I sat up on his stomach.''Hey !'',I grinned.

''Hey, seriously,Bella you've got to stop doing that !'',He exclaimed.

''Stop doing what ?'',I asked bemused.

''Pouncing on me like that when there's nothing to cushion my 've done it twice today.I swear one of these days you're going to end up killing me.'',He smirked.

''Sorry,Babe.I just can't resist you.'',I pouted.

He sat up causing me to slide down into his lap.''It's okay just next time wait until there's something soft underneath me before pouncing on me like that.'',He chuckled kissing my forehead.

I giggled and snuggled into his sat like that unmoved just enjoying the quiet and each other when he said,''We should probably go up to bed.''

''Yeah,but I don't feel like walking.'',I moaned snuggling further into him.

In that second he was standing with me in his arms.I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled his ear with my nose.

''Then I'll carry you.'',He chuckled adjusting his hold on me.

I buried my face in his chest.''My hero.'',I murmured.

He laughed to himself and walked out of the room to the ascended the stairs having to stop and adjust his hold on me a few times.

When we finally reached our bedroom Edward placed me on the bed and threw my pyjamas at then gathered up his.

We got changed in silence and then climbed into bed.I snuggled up to him and already began to drift chuckled under my grasp.

''Goodnight,Love.'',He smiled into my hair.

''Goodnight,Love you.'',I whispered.

''Love you too.'',He whispered back and that was the last thing I heard before I drifted off.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:Sorry about the last chapter being so long it just was really hard trying to end now this chapter takes place 4 years later.**

**Lulu & Ciara are 14,Kaitlyn (Katie) is 10,Jesse is 9,Vanessa (Nessa),Jack & Alexander (Alex) are 3.**

**Chapter 10**

I woke up to Vanessa,Jack and Alex bouncing up and down on my bed.

''Hey,where 's your big brother and sisters ?'',I yawned sitting up in bed.

''Sleepy.'',Alex giggled.

''Okay,don't wake Lulu & Ciara yet,but will you go get Katie & Jesse ?'',I asked.

''Yes,Momma.'',They giggled running from the room.

I quickly slid from my bed and threw on Edward's shirt and a pair of my pyjama shorts.

I climbed back onto the bed and shook Edward lightly.

''Babe,get up I need your help with the girls' presents and birthday breakfast.'',I whispered making him stir.I laughed at his deep sleep.''Edward wake up !'',I whispered louder.

He turned to face me eyes still closed.''Hey Baby Doll.'',He whispered.

''Hi,Babe.C'mon you have to get up.'',I laughed shaking him again.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me down on top of him.''In a minute.'',He murmured.

''No !'',I said slapping his chest.

''Ahh !'',He moaned.

''Sorry Baby.'',I giggled rubbing his chest.

''It's was worth it.'',He grinned eyes still pulled my lips to his for a chaste kiss.

I sat back up on his chest and bounced to get him to sit up.

''C' up,Babe.'',I laughed still bouncing on his stomach.

He grinned.''Stop bouncing on my stomach or I'm gonna throw up on you.'',He chuckled.

I stopped jumping and in that brief second Edward was on top of me.

''Ah !'',I squealed through my laughter.''Edward ! Get off me !'',I giggled.

''Now you know how I felt.'',He chuckled.

''Hey,I'm not that heavy !'',I pouted.

''I know, 're 's nothing about you that I don't love.'',He smiled pressing his lips to my forehead.

I giggled in response and pulled his lips to kissed for what felt like a second before we were interrupted by our reached us first.

''Eww..'',She said making a face.

Edward and I laughed at her then rolled over me to his side of the bed arm around my waist.

''Ah !'',I squealed as he squished me.

The kids laughed at us and we laughed too.

''Okay,Kiddies let's go down stairs.'',I laughed rolling off the bed.

They giggled with enthusiasm and ran out of the room.I turned to face Edward who was throwing a pair of jeans on.

''No running in the house.'',I yelled after as I walked to Edward.

I heard them slow down and mutter something to each and I laughed at their response.

''How are you this morning ?'',He asked wrapping one arm around my waist and pushing hair back from my face.

''I'm good ex-'',He cut me off.

''Except for me squashing you in my escape.'',He chuckled.''Sorry about that.''

''No I was going to say except for being interrupted by our children.'',I laughed.''And you don't have to was actually quite funny.''

''Well were we ?'',He grinned pressing his lips to mine.

''I love you.'',He murmured.

''I love you.'',I whispered against his lips.

We walked hand-in-hand down the stairs to the we found three of our youngest kids in the kitchen.

''Guys,where's Katie and Jesse ?'',I asked confused.

''Oh !'',They exclaimed.

I laughed at their expressions.''You lot are unbelievable.I'll be right will you watch this lot ?'',I laughed staring over my shoulder at them.

''Sure.'',He chuckled I gave him a brief kiss before running up the stairs.

**Katie's P.O.V**

I could hear my mother running up the stairs.I laughed at the pictures that appeared in my mind of previous times that I've seen of my mother running up the stairs.

She went into Jesse's room first,which was right beside mine.I could just about make out what they were about downstairs,Dad and Ciara and Lulu.

I sighed.I just remembered it was my big sisters' birthday.I decided I may aswell get up now seen as Mom was going to come in here anyway.

I climbed out of my bed and slid my feet into my purple 's my favourite colour like my Aunt Alice.I love my Aunt Alice,especially her sense of style.

My Mom and Dad weren't too pleased to find I had developed Aunt Ali's love of fashion and shopping.I laughed at their reaction for hours once they realised.

I threw my purple robe over me and shuffled from my Mom was just leaving Jesse's room.

''Hi Mom.'',I yawned.

''Hey ready to go downstairs ?'',She asked reaching out to take my hand.

''Yeah,okay.'',I sighed.

I walked down the stairs with my Mom and unfortunately I had inherited her Mom wasn't too fond about it 'cause she hated seeing us hurt but my Dad found it endearing.

When I got down stairs I was attacked by our dog Poppie and unfortunately an overly excited beagle doesn't help the uncoordinated.

''Hey Poppie.'',I giggled as she licked my face.

My Mom gave Poppie a stern glare and she retreated back a few steps and sat.I laughed at her obedience.

My Mom patted her head.''Good girl'',She cooed.

She held out a hand to help me up.I gradually took it and she hoisted me off the floor.

''Thanks Mom.'',I smiled as I brushed myself off.

''Anytime,Sweetie.'',She smiled as she led the way to the kitchen.

''C'mon Poppie.'',I called as I followed.

Poppie jumped up enthusiastically and trotted after me into the kitchen.

''Hi Darling.'',Dad called as I went to talk to my little brothers and sister.

''Hey Daddy.'',I called back.

I went to the dining room where my youngest siblings sat,chatting away.

''Hey guys.'',I said as I walked to my chair.

''KATIE !'',Vanessa yelled running at me.

I opened my arms for her to jump into.''Hey Nessa.'',I smiled kissing my little sister's head.

''Hi !'',She giggled.

I set her back down and she ran back to where she was sitting before I entered.

''So what were you talking about ?'',I said to no one in particular.

They glanced at each other simultaneously then back at me.''Nothing.'',They said in unison.

''Okay...'',I said.

At that moment my Mom and Dad came in to get us.

**Lulu's P.O.V**

I could hear my Mom,Dad and younger siblings downstairs.I looked over to my bedside clock read, 8:32 a.m.

I then grabbed my phone that I got for my eleventh birthday which was now today four years ago.I checked it and it said I had seven messages.

The first was from Rosalie and Emmett.''Happy 15th b-day Kiddo.C u later.''

Then Alice and Jasper.''Hey Baby b-day.C u soon.''

Then from Charlie and Sue.''Hi ! Happy b-day Kid.C u later.''

Then from Carlisle and Esme.''Hey a great you later.''_Classic Carlisle and Esme._

Then from Renee and Phil.''Hey Sweetie 'll see you later.''

Then one I really wanted to read my boyfriend,Seth.''Hey Gorgeous xx Happy .Luv u xx''

And lastly from my twin sister Ciara.''Hey ! Happy into my room when u get ya xx''

I laughed at Ciara's text._She's so I love her._I threw on my green slippers and robe then shuffled quietly to Ciara's room.

I pushed the door open really slowly to see Ciara sitting up on her bed.''Hey ! Happy birthday.'',She chirped.

_Just like Aunt_ _Alice._I walked over and climbed onto her bed to give her a hug.''Happy Birthday.'',I grinned.

''Did you get loads of texts from our Aunts,Uncles and Grandparents ?'',She asked grinning at me.

''Yeah and I got one from Seth.'',I said still grinning.

''I got one from Jake.'',She laughed.

''Nice !'',I giggled.

''What did he say ?'',She asked curiosity appearing in her big brown eyes like our I got my Dad's emerald-green eyes.

I read the text to her and some how her grin grew bigger.

''That's so cute.'',She exclaimed.

I laughed at her expression.''What did Jake say ?'',I asked bouncing up and down.

''He said and I quote,'Hey Sexy ! Happy wait to c u at de u xx Ttyl.' He's so funny.'',She laughed bouncing on her bed.

''That's so guys are perfect together.'',I laughed giving her another hug.

''So are you and guys just have like this special like Mom and Dad.''She laughed tightening her grip around me.

''Love you Ciara.'',I sighed.

''Love you too should probably go downstairs.'',She laughed releasing me from her bear hug.

I jumped off her bed then helped her because just like Katie she inherited Mom's clumsiness.I laughed at her as she reached for my hand trying not to fall flat on her face.

''C'mon old lady.'',I laughed tugging on her hand.

''Hey ! You're just as old as I am.'',She laughed strutting past me.

''Yeah but not as much of a show off.'',I laughed running past her down the stairs.

''NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE !'',Mom yelled.

''Sorry !'',I called to her.

I could hear Mom and Dad laughing in the kitchen.I paused at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Ciara.

''What are you waiting for ?'',She asked as she reached the last step.

''You of course.I want us both to walk in at the same time.'',I smiled taking her hand and patting it.

''C'mon then.'',She laughed tugging me to the kitchen.

''On three.'',I said as we stood outside the kitchen door.

''One...two... THREE !'',We yelled as we pushed open the kitchen door.

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY !'',They erupted.

Me and Ciara burst out laughing at their were all covered in icing and flour.

We were then attacked by our siblings with endless hugs and kisses.I was so happy I nearly cried and I could see that Ciara might too.

We laughed at each other then our parents came hugged me first.

''Happy Birthday,Baby.'',She smiled kissing my cheek.

''Thanks Mom.'',I smiled back.

Then Dad came over to me and gave me a hug.

''Happy Birthday,Baby Girl.'',He smiled kissing my forehead.

''Thanks Daddy.'',I laughed kissing his cheek back.

''Daddy's girl.'',Mom muttered.

I gave Mom a playful glare and she winked at me without offence.

Ciara came to stand beside me and I hugged her from the side then we were squashed together by our parents.

''I love you Babies.'',Mom whispered.

''I love you Baby Girls.'',Dad whispered pulling us closer.

''Love you too.'',We whispered in unison.

We pulled away as we were tugged to the sitting room and pushed to sit and Dad handed Alex the first presents to give to Ciara and I.

I hugged Alex making him giggle before opening the was an emerald dress;knee-length,black belt,one was beautiful.

And underneath the dress was a picture Alex drew of me and him in the actual photograph of us beside it.

''Thank you,Alex'',I smiled kissing the top of his head.

He giggled and ran to stand beside Mom and Dad in the armchair.I turned to face Ciara who had a red floor length dress with a picture similar to mine.

Jack came over next and handed us slightly smaller boxes contained accessories to match the dresses and a home-made card.

''Thanks Jack.'',I laughed giving him a hug and tickling giggled uncontrollably making us all laugh.

Then Vanessa came over and handed us each another box.I opened it revealing a rectangular shaped locket with my name written across it.

Inside it was a picture of our family.I cried when I read the engravement.

It said,''_We will always love you no matter We'll love you forever and always to the moon and Birthday,Lulu.''_

Ciara had one too except obviously it had Ciara written on it.

''Thank you so much, it's beautiful.'',I smiled wiping away my tears.

''Your welcome.'',She smiled back wrapping her little arms around my neck.

Kaitlyn came over and handed me another box.

''Thanks Sweetie.'',I smiled ruffling her already messy hair.

''Your welcome.'',She laughed trying to smooth it down.

I opened it and found a gold bracelet with my name on it and a ring with an emerald.

''It's beautiful Sweetie.'',I smiled trying it on and getting Dad to fasten my necklace.

Ciara had a silver version but with a ruby.''Thank you.'',She whispered.

Lastly Mom and Dad came over and handed us each a opened them at exactly the same time to find new phones.

Mine was green and Ciara's was red.''OMG !'',We squealed.

They covered their ears at the piercing sound.''Oh right sorry.'',I said making a face.

They all laughed and attacked us again with hugs.''I love you guys.'',I murmured into Dad's shoulder as I cried with happiness.

I could hear Ciara crying too so I reached over and rubbed her back soothingly.

''Happy Birthday Ciara.'',I whispered.

''Happy Birthday Lulu.'',She whispered back.

We all sat hugging each other for about ten minutes then decided that we should probably get ready.

''Guys don't you think we should get ready for the party ?'',I murmured against Dad's shoulder.

''Probably.'',Mom replied.

Everyone pulled away at once then Ciara and I walked upstairs to get changed.I got changed into;my dress and shoes.

I then swapped the sim card from my old phone to my new one.I then noticed that I had a new was from Seth.

**Our Conversation**

**Seth:**Hey,Babe.U awake yet ?

**Lulu:**Morning Babe.I'm here.

**Seth:**How r u ?

**Lulu:**Great tnx nd u ?

**Seth:**Gud.R u having a gud b-day ?

**Lulu:**Yeah.I cnt wait til u get .

**Seth:**Miss u too,wat time shall I come over ?

**Lulu:**Wenever u want.

**Seth:**K Babe c u in a u xx

**Lulu:**Luv u 2 xx Ttyl.

**End Conversation**

I walked into Ciara's room to find her trying to tie her dress.

''Need some help ?'',I asked.

''Please.'',She laughed.

''Sure but only if you do mine.'',I laughed tying the fabric around her neck.

'' turn.'',She smiled spinning me around.

''Your welcome.'',I laughed pulling my hair out-of-the-way so she could button up the dress.

She turned me to face her.''Your dress is beautiful.'',She smiled adjusting the shoulder.

''So is yours.'',I returned.

''Will you straighten my hair for me ?'',She asked crossing the room to get her shoes.

''Sure will you curl mine ?'',I laughed grabbing the straightener and curler.

''Yeah.'',She laughed.

''Are you having a good birthday so far ?'',I asked plugging in the straightener.

''Yeah are you ?'',She asked grabbing the chair from her dressing table.

'' 's got to be the best birthday I've had so far.'',I laughed.

It felt like it had only been five minutes since I started styling her hair but I had straightened it,given her a side fringe and had added a rose clip to her hair.

''You look beautiful.'',I grinned after adding the clip to her hair.

''Thanks but it's all thanks to 're the best sister ever.'',She exclaimed.

''You're MY bestest sister .'',I smiled hugging her.

''Thanks.'',I laughed handing her the curler.

She curled my hair and put it in a side ponytail with a flower bobbin.

''Thank you.'',I smiled standing to hug her.''It's beautiful.''

''No,it's 're beautiful.'',She laughed squeezing me tighter.

''Thanks.'',I laughed.

''Oo,my phone !'',She squeaked._Yep definitely inherited some traits from Aunt Alice._

She picked up her phone and read the text aloud.

''It's from Jake he said,'Hey ur havin a gr8 b-day.I'll b ovr luv u xx'.Ah ! He's so cute I cnt wait.'',She laughed bouncing up and down.

''Jeez Ciara calm down you're ruining my masterpiece.'',I said smoothing her hair back in place.''But that's so cute.'',I laughed giving her shoulders a light squeeze.

''When's Seth coming over ?'',She asked.

''He should be here in a did we get breakfast ?'',I asked applying mascara.

''Eh.. I don't 's go get some.'',She giggled.

''Okay'',I laughed following her down the stairs.

They gasped when they saw us come down the stairs.I laughed at their expressions.

''Beautiful.'',Dad gasped.

''Thanks.'',We giggled in unison.

''My babies are growing up so fast.'',Mom sobbed.

I ran to her side and squeezed her shoulders.

''It's okay promise we won't leave you until we have to.'',I smiled giving her another hug.

''We love you both so much it's just hard to see you both dressed like grown ups.'',Mom continued to sob.

''Well either way you both look amazing.'',Dad smiled winking at us.

''Thanks Daddy.'',I smiled kissing his cheek.

''Anytime sweetheart.'',He chuckled.

At that moment the doorbell rang.''SHIT !'',We yelled and ran up the stairs.

''I'll get it then.'',Mom called up the stairs.

I heard the door open and Seth and Jacob's voices.

''Quick they're here !'',I yelled as I grabbed my stuff and ran into her room.

''How the fuck did they get here so quick ?'',I yell whispered.

''I don't know but we've got to hurry the fuck up.'',She exclaimed.

''I know ! Like only talked to them like twenty minutes ago.'',I yell whispered.

''I know but you have to calm down !.Now come 's go down stairs.'',She smiled throwing her bag over her shoulder.

''Okay.'',I sighed picking up my black clutch.

We walked down the stairs as quietly as possible and walked into the was no one to be seen.I turned around to face Ciara.

She was silently whispering to Jacob.''Hey Jake !'',I smiled.

He turned to face me a huge grin on his face.''Wow !'',He exclaimed.

I look down trying to examine myself.''Oh yeah,thanks.'',I smiled shyly.

''You look 's lucky to have you.'',He chuckled.

''Thanks.I'm really glad Ciara has you and do you know where Seth is ? I heard him a few minutes ago.'',I sighed.

''He should be here do I at least get a hug before you go looking for him ?'',He grinned stretching out his big bulky arms.

''Oh alright then.I guess I could spare a hug.'',I laughed walking to him.

I gave him a hug when I heard footsteps behind me.I tried to turn but Jacob wouldn't release me.

''Hey ! Shouldn't I be the first of the lads to hug my girlfriend ?'',I heard Seth say sternly but I could sense the smile in his voice.

Jacob released me then and as I turned to face Seth I think he went into shock.

I ran to him as best as I could in the heels I was wearing and wrapped my arms around responded but I don't think he could speak just yet.

''Hey !'',I grinned.

He still stood motionless open mouthed.I laughed at him and so did Ciara and Jacob.

''You okay,Babe ?'',I asked giving him another hug.

He nodded.I laughed and waited for a few he responded.

''You look... amazing'',He exclaimed wrapping his arms around my waist.

''You look pretty dashing yourself.'',I laughed kissing him for the first time since he got here.

''Maybe... but I could never out do you.'',He grinned.

''Maybe.'',I smiled slyly.

''Ehmm...'',Jacob cleared his throat.

''Yes ?'',I asked turning to face Ciara and Jacob.

''We're still here !'',Jacob chuckled.

''We know.'',We laughed.''Why would that affect us talking to each other ?'',I asked sternly.

Jacob raised his hands in defence.''Jeez,just saying.'',He said backing away slightly.

''Sorry,Jake.'',I smiled sincerely.

''It's okay, and what's with the heels,Ladies ?'',He chuckled.

''Well do you know the way you're a bit taller than us ?'',I started.

''Yeah ?'',They replied in unison.

''Well we figured to make it easier for you guys to kiss us.'',She grinned winking at Jacob.

''We might aswell wear heels.'',I finished.

'' I guess that works.'',Seth chuckled.

''Exactly !'',Ciara chirped.

Just then Alice came bursting into the kitchen with presents... and a ,Rose and Emmett,Charlie and Sue,Carlisle and Esme,Renee and Phil and Kate and her kids followed shortly behind her.

''Fuck,we're screwed.'',I whispered to Seth.

''Why ?'',He asked bemused.

''My aunt Alice has a camera.'',I moaned.

''Oh right.'',He laughed.''Why is that bad ?''

''Because she won't leave us alone until she has enough pictures to fill ten fucking each of us.'',I sighed.

''Oh that's bad.'',He chuckled.

''Yeah,I know.'',I laughed.

''You're so cute when you're angry !'',He grinned.

I smiled back at him and kissed his nose.''Thanks.'',I grinned.

''Hey guys.''Alice chirped.

''Be right back I don't want her to attack you.'',I smiled pulling away from him and winking at him over my shoulder.

I walked to where Ciara and Jacob were standing.''Can I borrow Ciara for a second ?'',I asked Jacob who was whispering something in her ear.

''Be right back.'',She grinned reluctantly following behind me.

''Hurry !'',He called after her.

''Hey Alice !'',We smiled each giving her a hug.

''Hey birthday,Babies.'',She giggled.''Here.'',She grinned shoving a bag into our was extremely heavy.

''Jesus Christ,Alice what did you get us half the boutique ?'',I exaggerated.

''No just half of their biggest closet.'',She giggled.''I thought you could use some new clothes.''

''Yeah half of the store !'',Ciara laughed.

''Sorry !'',Alice chirped.

''Yeah you sound so sorry.'',We laughed.

''What's all this noise ?'',Mom yelled.

Everyone went quiet and then burst out laughing.

Mom glared at everyone until Dad came out and started talking to her.I received many hellos,happy birthdays and have a great days.I also received many lovely presents and thanked those that I recieved them from.

At around half seven my best friends Angela and Jessica showed up.

''Happy Birthday,Lulu.'',They cheered when I opened the door.

''Oh my came !'',I laughed giving them hugs as they came in.

''Of course we couldn't miss you're 15th Jessica wanted to meet this boyfriend of yours.'',Angela explained as I took their coats.

''Oh then this way and you can meet him.'',I giggled leading them to the kitchen.

I stopped at the counter.''Wait here.'',I said and ran off before they had a chance to object.

I went to the sitting room to find Ciara,Jacob and Seth absorbed in a conversation.

I ran over to them.''Hey here.'',I grinned tugging on Seth's hand.

''Why ?'',Jacob asked.

''I want you to meet some old friends.'',I smiled skipping to the kitchen.

I led them to the counter where Angela and Jessica still stood.I stopped dead straight in front of them.

I pulled Seth to my side as Ciara and Jacob stood close by.

''This is my boyfriend, these are my good friends Angela and Jessica.'',I grinned taking a sip from the soda I was handed.

''Nice to meet you Angela and Jessica.'',He smiled offering his hand.

They shook it gradually.''So how did you meet each other ?'',Jessica asked.

''We met in Middle School.I was in her art class.I worked with Lulu in a few projects aswell and that's when it started.'',He explained.

I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder.

''I like you.'',Jessica said suddenly.

''Yeah me too.'',Angela smiled.''I can see he makes you happy.I'm very happy for you Lulu.''

''Thanks guys.'',I grinned.

''Anytime Lulu.'',They grinned back.

Ciara came over then with Jacob.''Hey is my boyfriend,Jacob.'',She grinned.

The girls looked up in astonishment at the six-foot plus giant.''Wow !'',Was all Jessica could manage.

Jacob laughed his throaty laugh.''Thanks !'',Jacob grinned.

Ciara and I laughed at their and Jacob just stared as us making us laugh then Poppie came running out of the living room and jumped at Seth and Jacob.

''Bad,Girl.'',I said firmly.

''It's 's so did you get her ?'',Seth asked stroking the dog.

''She's my Mom' Dad got Poppie for her birthday.'',I smiled stroking her head.

''She's adorable.'',He chuckled.

I realised that Jacob only noticed her now.''Ooo,DOG !'',He grinned taking Poppie from Seth.

''Seriously noticing her now ?'',Seth asked,raising a brow.

_He's so cute,when he does ... I want him so bad.I don't deserve him._

I leaned against him and sighed.''You okay ?'',He asked turning me to face examined me closely and I giggled as he brushed his lips against mine.'' wrong with you.'',He smirked.

''I don't deserve you.'',I sighed into his chest as he tightened his arms around my waist.

''No.I don't deserve you.'',He chuckled into my hair.

''Hey ! Back up pretty 're ruining my masterpiece.'',Ciara said shooing him away and fixing my hair in place.

''Excuse me !'',I said sternly.''I didn't shoo your boyfriend away from you when he started playing with your don't touch mine.'',I said signalling for Seth to come back and stand beside me.

I glared at her for ten minutes when she suddenly looked away and held up her hands in defence.''Okay you win !'',She said.

''YAY !'',I cheered turning to give Seth a victory kiss.

''You're amazing.'',He murmured against my lips.

''You know it !'',I laughed.

''I do.'',He chuckled.

''Mm.'',I moaned against his lips.''You do realise I was kidding before,right ?'',I asked stepping back a bit to look at him.

''I know.I just needed to find a way to make you laugh.'',He smirked.

''Why ?'',I asked,confused.

''Because I love your laugh.'',He grinned.

''Do you know what I love ?'',I asked.

''Curly fries ?'',He laughed.

''What ? No,well yes... but that's not what I was talking about.I meant I love you.'',I laughed into his chest.

''I I wanted to hear you laugh 's cute.I love you too.'',He grinned taking my face in his hands and kissing my nose.

''I love you more.'',I grinned back crushing my lips to his.

''Ahem..'',I heard someone clear their throat.

''SHIT !'',I whispered to laughed at my reaction and pulled me closer.''He'll probably kill you just don't try to make out with me while he can see us.'',I giggled.

''Okay,Babe.'',He whispered nibbling my ear.

''Hey,Dad.'',I smiled.

'' having a good day ?'',He smirked.

''I am actually.'',I grinned.''Can I talk to you and Mo for a few minutes ?'',I asked.

''Sure Sweetheart.'',He smiled.''Bella ?''

My Mom then came out and Dad and her walked to the hall.''Be right back.'',I smiled back at him and patted his hand.

''Hurry.'',He grinned nibbling my earlobe making me shiver.

''Will do !'',I smiled running out of the kitchen and into the hall.

''You wanted to speak to us ?'',Dad asked.

''Um.. do I ask this because I'm afraid you'll shout at me.'',I said making a face.

''What is it ?'',Mom asked.

''Could Seth,Jacob,Angela and Jessica sleep over ? PLEASE ?'',I begged.

''Where ?'',Dad asked.

''My room.'',I answered.

''How long ?'',Mom asked.

''A few nights ?'',I asked instead of stated.

''Fine.'',Mom said.

''THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU !'',I chanted.

_I did it YES ! WOOHOO ! Inner celebration ! _

''Wait ?'',Dad said.

_SHIT ! So close !_

''Yes Dad ?'',I turned smiling.

''What will you be doing ?'',He asked raising an eyebrow.

I laughed at his expression.''Talking, the same thing by the way ,games,DVDs and ?'',I asked cocking an eyebrow.

''Just wondering.'',He smirked.''Go have fun.'',He smiled winking at me.

''I will you.'',I grinned kissing his cheek.I then turned to my Mother who was standing at his side.''Thanks Mom.'',I grinned.

''You're welcome.'',They smiled back.

I ran out to Seth and leaped into his arms where he was conversing with Ciara,Jacob,Angela and Jessica.

''Hey, so happy ?'',He asked kissing my forehead.

''You guys are staying over !'',I exclaimed kissing Seth.

''Really ?'',They asked shocked.

''Yup !'',I grinned turning to face them.

''Okay we better go get some clothes.'',They laughed.

''More than that actually you are staying for a while.'',I grinned winking at them.

''WOOHOO !'',They cheered.

I laughed and Seth pulled me closer.''So where are we sleeping ?'',Seth grinned.

''We ?'',I asked cocking an eyebrow.''Well I don't know about I'm sleeping in my bed.'',I smiled.

''Okay then it's agreed,we're sleeping in your bed.'',He winked sliding his hand behind my hair and pulling me closer.

''Mm.. well I'm looking forward to that.'',I smiled leaning closer.

I kissed him one last time before I was dragged out the door by Angela and Seth.

''Ciara's going with Jake and Jessica.'',Angela explained as we walked outside.

''Okay.'',I nodded taking Seth's hand properly.

We hopped in the car and before I knew it we were at Angela's.

''Do you want us to come in ?'',I asked Angela before she could get out.

''Yes please.'',She said.

I got out dragging Seth behind me.''No problem.'',I grinned closing the door.

We went inside and were greeted by Angela's Mother.''Hello, back so soon ?'',Her mother asked.

'' about the intrusion but I'm having a slumber party tonight and I was wondering if Angela could join us ?'',I asked politely.

''Of course, this a friend of your's ?'',She asked as Angela went upstairs.

''Actually,this is my boyfriend,Seth.'',I grinned lightly squeezing his hand.

He squeezed it back.''It's a pleasure to meet you.'',He smiled offering his hand.

''And you.'',She smiled shaking it cautiously.

I bit my lip to keep from Angela came down that second,bag in hand.

''You ready to go ?'',I asked.

'' home in a few days.'',She smiled kissing her on the cheek.

''Bye was nice seeing you Lulu and a pleasure to meet you,Seth.'',She said.

''You too.'',We called back.

''RACE YOU TO THE CAR !'',I yelled sprinting from the others.

I heard Seth's laugh in the distance and cartwheeled the rest of the I reached the car I turned to see Seth and Angela staring at me in shock.

They ran then and Seth reached me first.''That was so sexy.'',He grinned stepping closer.

''Oh really ?'',I smirked stepping closer to him.

''Mm..'',He smiled resting his head on my shoulder and began nibbling my earlobe.

I shivered and stepped we were interrupted by Angela.

''Eww... you two are 're in public get a room Jeez.'',She laughed.''Okay warn me you two going to be doing that during our entire stay ? Because if so I'm out.''

''No don't 'll behave.'',I smiled pushing Seth back a bit.

''What ?'',He asked shocked.''I have to behave ?'',He chuckled.

''Yes or I'll never speak to you again.'',I smiled winking when Angela turned to get in the car.

''Fine.'',He said pretending to be sad.

We climbed in and in ten minutes we were at Seth's house.

''Coming in ?'',Seth asked Angela as we stepped out of the car.

''Sure.'',She smiled.

We walked up to the door and it was opened before we could even reach for the doorknob.

''Lulu !'',Billy cheered.

''Billy !'',I cheered back bending down to give him a hug.''You look great.'',I smiled.

''You birthday.'',He smiled.''Who's this ?'',He asked nodding to Angela hand outstretched.

''Thanks is ,Billy.'',I smiled.

Seth squeezed my waist.''Be right back.'',He whispered.

''Okay.'',I smiled back.

''Nice to meet you Angela.'',He smiled.

''You too,Mr. Black.'',She smiled back.

''Please call me,Billy.'',He grinned.

''Hey, 's the guys ?'',I asked.

''They're here sec.'',He nodded.''BOYS !'',He yelled.

In the same second everyone was there.''Hey,Lulu.'',They cheered.

I noticed Jared and Angela staring at each other and smiled to myself._Well that was simple._

''Hey, is my friend Angela.'',I grinned gesturing to her.

''Hey !'',They chorused.

''Where's Jacob,Ciara and car is still outside.'',I said looking over my shoulder.

''Oh 're in Jake's ?'',Sam asked pulling Emily closer to his side.

''Because we have to get back to my house before everyone leaves the party.'',I sighed.

''Party ? Why ? Oh my god did Seth propose ?'',Paul asked.

''What ? 's mine and Ciara's birthday so we had a we came to everyone's house to get pj's and clothes for the slumber party.'',I grinned.

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY LULU !'',They erupted.

''And Ciara.'',I said.

''AND CIARA.'',They yelled.

I laughed at them.''Thanks guys.''

''Yeah thanks for forgetting me.'',Ciara smirked walking out the door.

Seth came over to me and Angela with his bag in hand.

''Ready ?'',He asked.

'' ?'',I asked.

''Yeah.'',She smiled.''Bye Jared.'',She grinned.

''Bye Angela.'',He grinned back.

''They so love each other.'',I whispered to Seth.

''Bye,Guys !'',I yelled.

I slipped a piece of paper into Jared's hand with Angela's number on it and ran outside.''Bye,Billy !'',I yelled over my shoulder.

Seth followed behind me and we drove we got back everyone was still helped me carry everyone's bags upstairs.

''So this is your room ?'',He asked placing the bags in the corner.

''Yeah.'',I shrugged.

''I like it.'',He grinned pulling me closer.

''Me too.'',I laughed.

''And this is your bed ?'',He asked cocking an eyebrow.

''Yup.'',I smiled.

He jumped on the bed pulling me with him.I squealed as he tickled lay on his back bouncing as much as he could.

''Nice.I could get use to this !'',He grinned pulling me closer to him.

''Well,you're going to have to.'',I smirked.

''Am I know ?'',He asked.

''Yeah ! I'm fifteen now they can't keep me away from you.'',I laughed snuggling closer to him.

''Good.'',He said I could sense the smile in his voice.

I laughed at him and felt him shift a bit.''We should go back down.'',I said unwilling to get up.

''Um...'',He sighed.

I got up first and put out my hand to help groaned at the fact that he had to get up.

''C'mon, 've got to go down stairs.'',I laughed.

''I know,but I don't want too.'',He sighed.

''Too overwhelming ?'',I laughed lightly.

''A bit.'',He chuckled.

''Sorry,blame my aunt Alice.'',I smiled tugging at his hand.

He groaned again then sat up.I grinned at him and he grinned back.I tugged his hand one last time and he got off of my bed.

We walked down stairs and were attacked by various relatives with goodbyes and more happy birthdays.I said goodbye to everyone and gave them hugs.

As everyone left it seemed to somehow get louder with the clean up.''You lot can go upstairs we'll clean up down here.'',Mom said throwing plastic cups into a rubbish bag.

''You sure,Mom I really don't mind helping.'',I smiled.

''No it's Dad,the kids and I have got it down here.'',Mom insisted.

''Okay then,Goodnight.'',Ciara and I hummed walking up the stairs.

''Goodnight,Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.'',Jacob,Seth,Angela and Jessica called after them.

''Call me,Bella !'',Mom called back.

We ran the rest of the way up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A:Again sorry for the very long chapter.I'll do my best to update as soon as possible and I'm sorry about the time length of time it took I had writer's block and I was busy writing my new and story 'Drift Racer'.Read and to everyone who has read any of my other you loads and I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

I stopped at the top of the stairs and everyone ran into me.

''Why'd you stop,Babe ?'',Seth asked turning me to face him.

''I'll be right back.'',I smiled running back down the stairs.''Go ahead into my room.'',I yelled over my shoulder.

I ran into the kitchen to see my Mom sweeping the floor.''Hey, okay ?'',Mom asked.

''Hey,Mom.I'm 's everyone else ?'',I asked.

''Cleaning the sitting room.'',Mom smiled.

''Okay.'',I sighed.''But where's Poppie ?'',I asked panicking again.

''She's running around outside why ?'',Mom asked coming over to me.

''Just wondering I thought she was gone.'',I smiled shakily.

''They're all fine don't worry.'',Mom smiled squeezing my shoulders.

''Okay.'',I smiled.

''Go have 're boyfriend,friends and most importantly your sister are waiting for you.'',She smiled.

''Thanks,Mom.I love you.'',I called over my shoulder as I ran up the stairs.

''Love you too,Lulu.'',Mom called back.

I ran back up the stairs and flew into my bedroom.''Sorry guys.'',I smiled sitting in Seth's lap.

''What was wrong ?'',Ciara asked who was sitting across from me in Jacob's lap.

''I thought something was wrong with everyone down stairs.'',I sighed.''It's not important.''

''Was there ?'',Jessica asked.

''No.'',I sighed.''But are we doing ?'',I asked leaning into Seth's chest.

''Well we were waiting for you actually.'',Angela laughed.

''Oh,right well what do you want to do ?'',I asked.

''Spin the bottle ?'',Jessica asked.

''Well considering the fact that there's four girls and two boys and Lulu and I don't want you kissing our boyfriends that's a ,Jess.'',Ciara laughed.

''Darn.'',Jessica giggled.

Angela giggled too and made a face.

''Oh shut up.'',I giggled shoving Angela into Jessica.''Wanna get into our pjs' ?'',I asked rising.

''Sure.'',Everyone smiled.

I helped Seth and Angela stand.I passed everyone their bags and went to my dresser while Ciara dragged Jacob to her bedroom with her.

I undressed and threw on a black tank top and red bottoms.

''Are these new ?'',Seth asked toying with my tank top.

''No why ?'',I grinned swatting his hands away.

''Just wondering.'',He smiled winking at me.

A shudder ran down my spine and he grinned at me causing me to giggle.

Angela and Jessica just stared at us.''What ?'',I asked as Seth pulled me to him.

Jessica shrugged.''You guys are just so cute.'',Angela giggled.

''Don't worry,Angela.I think Jared's got his eye on you.'',I grinned winking at her.

She blushed and we all laughed.''It's true.'',Seth smiled at her.

''Really ?'',She asked eagerly.

''Definitely.'',Seth chuckled.

I snuggled closer to him.''Babe,you not getting changed ?'',I asked.

''Oh right yeah.I got a bit side tracked.'',He smiled down at me grabbing his bag and putting it on my bed.

He started rummaging through his clthes then pulled out plaid bottoms and grey v-neck.

''Bathroom ?'',He asked.

''It's okay,Babe I'll make sure Jess and Angela don't look at you.'',I laughed.''But I can't promise anything.'',I grinned winking at him.''Girls turn.'',I smiled gesturing for them to face the wall.

Seth chuckled and started to undress.I couldn't help but stare at him then when he winked at me I practically he was done Ciara and Jacob came in with blankets,pillows and sleeping bags.

''YAY !'',Jessica squealed.

''What the fuck Jess ? Shut up !'',I yelled.

''Jeez and I'm the one who has to calm down !'',Jessica laughed.

''Sorry.'',I laughed back making a face.

''You okay,Babe ?'',Seth asked nudging my shoulder.

''Yeah,I'm just really tired.'',I sighed.

''You want to go asleep ?'',He asked.

''No I'm TIME !'',I giggled.

Everyone sat on the floor but Seth lay on his stomach on my bed.I put in the DVD and climbed up next to Seth.

''What are we watching ?'',Angela asked.

''We're watching 'I am Legend' it's a great 's a horror.'',I replied.

''Yay !'',Jessica squeaked.

''What ?'',Angela asked.

''I love horrors.'',Jessica grinned.

''That's nice Jess.'',I smiled patting her shoulder.

''We should have someone keep an eye on her.'',I whispered to Seth.

''Probably.'',Seth whispered back.

''Hey ! I can hear you.'',Jessica laughed.

''Sorry,you just seem a bit high so I wanted to make sure you're okay.'',I said.

''Thanks,Lulu.'',She smiled.

Everyone turned to face the tv again and we began to watch the DVD.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was in the kitchen cleaning up the counter when Edward came in and wrapped his arms around my waist.

''Hey,Babe.'',I said leaning into him.

''Hey.'',He sighed placing his chin on my shoulder.

''What's wrong ?'',I asked turning to face him.

''Nothing.'',He said.

''Yes there is,spill.'',I said cupping his cheek with my hand.

''I can't handle babies are growing up too fast.'',He sighed leaning against me.

''It's okay,Babe we still have five more have plenty of time to spend with our babies.'',I smiled kissing his forehead.

''I know but I feel like they're slipping further away from me every second of everyday.I miss them.'',He sobbed.

''I know,but you have to let them grow up.'',I said rubbing his back soothingly.

''I know.'',He said.

''Come have to get the rest of them into bed.'',I said kissing his cheek.

''All right.'',He smiled.''I love you.'',He whispered.

''I love you too.'',I whispered back.''KIDS BEDTIME !'',I yelled.

Instantaniously there were loads of mumbles of disagreement and five kids came trailing into the kitchen.

''But we don't want to go to bed.'',Alexander whined.

''Come on, to too,guys.'',I said scooting them out of the kitchen.

''Mom, I please stay up a bit longer ?'',Kaitlyn asked.

''I don't know 's pretty late already.'',Edward sighed picking her up.

''But I'm old enough to stay up later.I'm ten.'',She moaned.

''Yes and it's 11 p.m. right now so you can go to bed.'',Edward chuckled.

''But I don't want to go to bed Daddy.'',She giggled.

''Well too on,you're going to bed right now.'',Edward smiled following behind the kids and myself.

I got the kids changed and they hopped into bed.''Goodnight babies.'',I whispered kissing each of their foreheads.

''Night Mommy.'',They whispered back.

I went to Jesse's room and he was in bed so I kissed his forehead and said goodnight.I then went to Kaitlyn's bedroom and said goodnight to her.

Lastly I went to Lulu's room to find her and Seth lying on her bed and Seth's arm around her.I had to admit it was one of the cutest things I'd ever Ciara and jacob were sitting at the bottom right corner of her bed on the was sitting in Jacob's lap and he had her arms around her waist.I loved seeing my girls with their were all perfect for each Jessica and Angela were sitting on the other side chatting away to each other.

I stood in the doorway for a few minutes then cleared my throat to get their eyes flickered to me.''Hey, checking on ,Ciara your Dad and I are going to and enjoy'',I smiled.

''We will thanks, ,love you.'',Ciara said.

''Love you,Mom.'',Lulu smiled blowing me a kiss.''Tell,Dad I said goodnight and that I love him too.''

''Will do, you,have a nice night you lot.'',I grinned winking at them.

''Thanks,Bella.'',Seth smiled.

''Anytime,take good care of my too,Jacob.'',I said shifting my gaze to Jacob.

''MOM !'',Ciara yelled.

''Okay,I'm messing about Jessica alright ?'',I laughed.

''Yes,Mrs. Cullen.'',Angela and Jessica said in unison.

''Please,everyone call me Bella.'',I sighed.

''Night, goodnight to Mr. Cullen for us.'',Angela smiled.

''Will do.I'm leaving right bye.'',I laughed.

I retreated out the door and closed it.I walked back to my room to find Edward sitting on the bed in just his boxers.

''Hey,Babe.'',He smiled.

''Hey ?'',I said more like a question.''Why no pyjamas,Baby ?'',I asked.

''I really couldn't be arsed to get into pyjamas right with me ?'',He pouted holding his arms out.

''All right then.'',I giggled.''Just give me a sec.''

I pulled my dress over my head and took off my heels.I giggled and ran over to him jumping into his laps.

''No pyjamas,Babe ?'',He smirked cocking an eyebrow.

''Why should I have to wear pyjamas when you don't ?'',I smiled.

''Very true.'',He chuckled.

''Come on we're going to bed.'',I said patting his chest.

''But I don't want to.'',He moaned.

''Come on,Baby.I'll give you a cuddle.'',I laughed.

''Okay.'',He grinned pulling me under the covers with him.

''EDWARD !'',I gasped as he tickled me.I then heard a series of giggles and chuckles and one of them was Edward.''Get off me.'',I giggled.

''I won't get off you but I will stop tickling ?'',He chuckled.

''Deal.'',I sighed.

''Love you,Babygirl.'',He whsipered nuzzling my neck.

''Love you too.'',I whispered back.

We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**Lulu's P.O.V**

Seth and I were lying on my bed watching others seemed to have fallen asleep so Seth and I were pretty much alone.I shifted a bit so that I could see his face.

''You okay Babe ?'',He asked grinning down at me.

''Better than you ?'',I asked.

''Yes,I am.'',He chuckled kissing my forehead.

I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to made out for a bit then I pulled away to breath.

''You okay ?'',I asked.

''Yeah.'',He smiled kissing my nose.

I giggled and climbed under the was still sitting on them.

''You getting in ?'',I asked cocking an eyebrow.

''Of course.'',He grinned.

''Any funny buisness and you're on the floor okay ?'',I said trying not to laugh.

''I'll do my best.'',He grinned waggling his eyebrows.

I giggled and he slid into my wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to lay face to face just gazing into each other's eyes.

''I have something for you.'',Seth grinned.

''Really ? You didn't have to get me anything.'',I argued.

''I wanted to.'',He smiled.

He pulled a box out of his bag and handed it to me.I opened it to reveal a necklace and a ring.

''Oh my God.'',I whispered.

''I take it you like it ?'',He chuckled.

''I love you.'',I smiled pressing a kiss to his nose.

He helped me put on the necklace that said,'Seth'.

''So you'll always have me with you.'',He smiled.

''Thank you so what's the ring for ?'',I asked examining it.

''It's a promise that you'll always be mine.'',He grinned.

''Always.'',I giggled as he slid it on to my finger.

I pressed my lips to his and snuggled into his side with his arm around me.I closed my eyes and tried to go asleep as did Seth.

I think we both fell asleep because I didn't remeber anything other than waking back up.

''Seth ?'',I said quietly.

''Yeah,Babe ?'',He yawned.

''I love you.'',I whispered.

His eyes shot open and a huge grin appeared on his face.''I love you too.'',He murmured against my lips.

I gently pressed my lips to his and smiled up at him.''Goodnight.'',I whispered.

''Goodnight,Babe.'',He murmured into my hair.

I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep to the light drum of his heart.

**Ciara's P.O.V**

I was in my sister,Lulu's room with my boyfriend Jacob.I was sitting in his lap and we were watching 'I am Legend'.I looked up to see Jacob staring at me.

''What ?'',I asked.

''You look beautiful.I just can't get over it.'',He grinned down at me.

''Shut up !'',I giggled.

''Are you saying I'm a liar ?'',He asked.

''No.'',I said quickly.

''Babe,calm down I was messing with you.'',He chuckled.

''I hate you.'',I pouted.

''Well,I love you.'',He grinned.

''I love you too.'',I giggled.

I leaned up and kissed chuckled and we returned our focus back to it was over Angela and Jessica were asleep and Lulu and Seth looked like they were gonna go asleep too.I lay beside Jacob until I heard Seth snore signalling that evryone was asleep but us.I rolled over so that I was lying on Jacob's stomach.I placed my chin on my forearms and beamed at Jacob.

''Hey.'',I smiled.

''Hey, you still awake ?'',He asked placing his hands on my back.

''I don't know.'',I laughed.''Why are you still awake ?''

''I wanted to give you something.'',He grinned.

''Really ? I don't need anything from you.'',I smiled down at him.

''But you do.'',He chuckled.''Stand up.'',He instructed.

**N/A:What did Jacob get Ciara ? Read and find for reading this you enjoy and please review.**

**I'd also like to thank my favourite cousins in the world BecaMitchell33 & are my you both som much. ;)**


	12. Sorry

**A/N:Hey,guys sorry about not updating.**

**I have serious writer's block.I am trying my best to get this story under control.**

**I will update as soon as possible and I would like to thank all of you for all your support;reading,reviewing,loving and PMing means alot.**

**Love you all xx 3**

**PEACE *waves & blows kiss***


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I did as he asked and he was a bit too close so he moved back and he began to speak.

''Ciara,you know that I love you and I always have.I want to be with you forever and ever.'',He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.''Ciara Emma Amelia Cullen would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife ?'',He asked.

I was trying to fight back the tears but I couldn't the tears just fell down my face.''Of course I'll marry you.'',I grinned running into his arms.

I squeezed him as hard as I could but doing my best not to strangle him.I let go off his neck and landed on the floor with a light slid the engagement ring onto my finger and hugged me again.

''I love you.'',I whispered.

''I love you too.'',He murmured placing a kiss to my hair.

''Come on.I'm fine let's go asleep.'',,I yawned.

Jacob nodded and lay down next to me.I turned to face him and cuddled in to him.I fell asleep instantly as did Jacob.

**Lulu's P.O.V**

I woke up to the claterring of dishes.I opened my eyes to see Seth staring at me.

''Morning.'',He whispered.

''Morning.'',I whispered back pressing my lips to his.

''You hungry ?'',He asked.

''A little,you ?'',I returned.

''Yes.'',He chuckled.

''Okay let's wake the rest of them up.'',I laughed rolling out of bed and landing on my ass.''Ouch.'',I moaned.

Seth chuckled and pulled me off the floor.''Come on you guys.'',He said handing me my robe.

There was a chorus of moans and groans.''GET UP !'',I yelled in that split second everyone jumped up and were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.''Morning.'',I smiled as Ciara glared at me.

''Morning.'',They moaned.

I laughed and dragged Seth out of my room with me and down the stairs.I burst in to the kitchen.

''Morning.'',Seth and I said in unison.

''Morning Lulu,Seth.'',Mom smiled.

''Good morning Bella,Mr. Cullen.'',Seth returned.

''Hmm..'',Dad sighed.

''DAD !'',I yelled.

''What ?'',He asked stunned.

''Seth is my boyfriend whether you like it or not so please be nice.'',I said.

''Fine.'',He moaned.

''Thank you.'',I grinned kissing his cheek.

Everyone else came running in to the kitchen

''Morning,Mom.'',Ciara smiled giving her a hug.

''Morning,Honey.'',Mom grinned hugging her back.

''Morning,Dad.'',Ciara smiled kissing his cheek.

''Morning,Sweetheart.'',Dad chuckled.

''Good morning Bella,Edward.'',Angela and Jessica waved.

''Good morning,Girls.'',Mom and Dad returned.

''LULU,SETH !'',Vanessa squealed running at us.

''Hey,Nessa.'',Seth smiled lifting her off the ground and spinning her around.

''Hi.'',Vanessa giggled.

''Hey,baby girl.'',I laughed while tickling her.

''Lulu...stop...pwease...'',She gasped through giggles.

''Okay,okay.'',I laughed.

''Thank you.'',She giggled holding on to Seth.

''Anytime baby,where's Jack,Alex and Katie ?'',I asked.

''Living woom.'',She giggled as Seth put her down.

''Okay.'',I smiled leading Seth to the living room where my younger siblings and Poppie were asleep.''They look so cute.''

''Yeah.'',Seth smiled wrapping his arm around my waist.

I sighed lightly as I leaned against him.''I've got to get a picture.'',I giggled.''Will you stand beside them and smile for me ?'',I asked.

''Anything for you,babe.'',He smiled as he kissed the top of my head.

He walked over to the couch and kneeled beside it.''One second.'',I whispered as I left the room.

I walked in to the kitchen and picked up Vanessa.''What are we doing,Lulu ?'',She asked.

''I'm taking a picture.'',I whispered as we walked in to the living room again.I placed Vanessa in Seth's lap and took out my phone.''Smile.'',I whispered as I snapped the picture.

I examined the picture and couldn't help the silent tears that rolled down my cheeks.

''Baby,what's wrong ?'',Seth asked worriedly rubbing my back soothingly while Vanessa clung to my legs.

''Nothing..'',I whispered.

''But you're crying.'',He stated.

''I know.I'm just so happy.I have the cutest and most loving family and an even better boyfriend.'',I smiled.

''Oh,baby.'',He grinned pressing his lips to mine.

''I love you.'',I whispered.

''I love you too.'',He whispered.

''I love you too,Nessa.'',I laughed pulling her in to my arms.

''Wuv you too,Lulu.'',Vanessa giggled.''Wuv you too,Seth.'',She giggled again kissing his cheek.

''Love you too,Nessa.'',Seth laughed.

''Come on,let 's get some breakfast.'',I smiled taking Seth's hand.

''Brekkie.'',Vanessa whispered.

Seth and I laughed as we walked out to the kitchen.I put Vanessa back on the ground and she ran over to Mom and Dad.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

As I was making breakfast Vanessa attacked my legs.''Hi,you okay ?'',I asked.

''Yes,can I have a pwancake ?'',She asked.

''Of course you can.'',I said placing a pancake on to a plate.

I put the plate in front of a seat and helped her on to it.''Thank you,Momma.'',She smiled folding the pancake.

I kissed her forehead then went back to the pan.I made pancakes for everyone and we sat eating and everyone was finished Edward got up and washed the dishes while everyone else got dressed.

''Mom,we're going outside.'',Ciara called to me before she walked out the back door.

''Okay.'',I called back.

I could hear everyone's footsteps as they walked outside in to the garden.

''Mom,can we go outside ?'',Kaitlyn asked.

''Yes,Sweetie but leave your big sisters and their friends alone.'',I replied.

''Okay,Mom.'',Kaitlyn sighed.''Come on guys let's go.'',She said to her younger siblings.

They all ran outside Poppie following behind them.I laughed at their innocence as they played with the dog.

''Are the kids outside ?'',Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

''Yeah.'',I sighed as I leaned in to his touch.

''You okay ?'',He asked.

''Yeah,they just grow up so fast.'',I said as I looked around at my kids and their friends.

I looked at my two eldest daughters and their boyfriends and and Seth,Ciara and Jacob and Angela and Jessica were talking.

Lulu and Seth and Ciara and Jacob were so good together I couldn't believe that they were'nt actually married because that's what it seemed tears were threatening to spill but I wouldn't let them.

I then looked at my younger kids who were laughing and playing together and when my third eldest daughter helped my youngest daughter when she fell she smiled up at me to assure me that she was okay then I couldn't help but cry.

I had the greatest family in the world and wouldn't trade them for the world.

The End.

**A/N:That's it 's you all for being so you all and look out I feel another story coming on.I will post an Epilogue A.S.A.P. I think you guys deserve to know what happens to again,love you all.*Blows Kiss***

**Until next time *waves***


	14. Chapter 13:Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Edward and Bella passed 40 years later leaving their house to Lulu and Seth who got married on June 20th 6 years now live happily with their 4 children;Maria,Katy,Jane (Named after younger brother Jesse's wife.) and Alex (Named after her little brother).

Ciara and Jacob got married 4 years after the engagement and now live in a house on First Beach with their kids,Amelia and Emma.

Angela and Jared got together and had twins,Max and Lucy and Mike and Jessica finally got together with a very annoyed Lauren always glaring when she saw them.

Jesse and Vanessa married twin brother and sister Jane and Alec,Jesse and Jane had a little boy called Joseph and Vanessa and Alec had a little girl,Gabriella and boy,Patrick.

Kaitlyn married Embry and ended up having a little girl called,Holly,Jack had married Leah and had their only child,Liam and Alex married Leah's sister,Emily who had three kids;David,Conor and Lily Rose.

Everyone lived happily ever after as one huge family.

**A/N:This really is the end now so I just wanted to say,thank you all for reading,reviewing and supporting me.**

**Love you all xx Until next time.**

***WAVES***


End file.
